The Fallen
by chanichka
Summary: Anna, when she was very young, was saved by the very angels that destroyed her home, Luin, and was taken to live in Welgaia. Now, as a debt, she lives to serve Lord Yggdrasil, even if that means being a part of a dangerous experiment. Kratos and Anna longfic. Kranna. Anna as a member of Cruxis. Rated T for violence. I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Contains spoilers.
1. Prologue

Warning: Contains Spoilers

My first longfic for Anna and Kratos (Kranna!). It doesn't fit completely with the script from the game (as Kratos explains he meets Anna after he leaves Cruxis the first time) but once the idea was in my head, I couldn't get it out.

Rated T for future violence.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia - if I did, Kratos wold never leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Falling <strong>

They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die.

Anna discovered this to be true.

She was falling, falling once again, like so many times before. She clutched onto the screaming child as tightly as she could. She could feel his tiny hands clasp to her shirt, his small face was buried into her chest. She tightened her hold. She wanted to speak to comfort him, but her voice was lost somewhere within her. All she could do was hold him tightly.

Her mind reeled. This was the end. Her body was tired, her arms were heavy, she hurt from where Kratos had….

She swallowed. She didn't want to think about that now. The wind rushed in her ears, time seemed to slow. It was then that her mind started to cloud.

Oh no, what if she was turning into a monster again. Not here, not now, not when Lloyd…..

Lloyd.

He felt oddly light in her arms, his screams sounded farther and farther away.

But he was still there, they were still falling. She closed her eyes.

It was then that it happened. Memories began to swarm her, faces, colors, smells – everything from her life began to be displayed before her eyes.

They say your life flashes before your eyes right before your die.

Anna discovered this to be true.

She was still falling, falling back into her memories.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone in Ruin

Here is Chapter 1.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, there would be a prequal with Kratos, Yuan, Martel, Mithos, and even possibly Anna.

Rated T for violence.

Side note: I am aware that in the game Mithos has blue eyes... but in the anime he has green eyes, which I like better because Martel has green eyes and it makes them seem more like siblings. Okay, enough. Now for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Alone in Ruin<strong>

Anna hated being alone.

And now she was more alone that she had ever been in her entire life.

Everything was in ruin. Anna whimpered as she stood alone amongst the smoldering buildings and crumbling walls. Wood and stone from the houses had been strewn about in the streets. In the distance she could still hear the cries of survivors, but one by one they were silenced. Anna had the brief thought that she should remain hidden, but the devastation of Luin was too much to tear her eyes away from. Anna glanced around, clutching her small doll tightly as she took in the abhorrent destruction of her former home; flames licked hungrily on the charring wood where her house had once been. Her parents had been inside; even though she was young, Anna knew enough to know that they would not be coming out of the dilapidated, burning building. Her eyes fell. There, in the shadows, occasionally lighted by flames, Anna could see the still warm corpses strewn about the debris cluttered streets. Pools of dark liquid caught the flame of the fires, glowing deep red and then returning to their darkened state. There were splatters of red everywhere, on the wreckage, the corpses, even Anna. In one of the sticky red pools of blood, a solitary white feather floated. It was matted and speckled with blood. Nearby, the owner of the feather lay, his wings crumpled and broken, sprayed with sticky crimson. Anna swallowed and closed her eyes.

Everything was warm. It seemed odd to Anna that it was warm, for she felt completely cold.

She opened her eyes again. They landed once again upon the matted, blood spattered wings of the angel. The body was oddly contorted, his wings looked limp and frayed.

Angels. Angels had attacked Luin.

Angels had destroyed Luin.

Anna closed her eyes again. This time, a small warm tears lid town her soft, puffy cheek. She made no sound, she did not sob, but she did allow the warm tears to slide down her face, washing away the dirt and blood that was smeared there.

She was all alone. All alone with no where to go.

Suddenly, Anna could hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Her heart began to pound madly inside her chest. She clutched at her doll. Holding it even tighter. The angels had left no survivors; she should run! But Anna found she couldn't. She was frozen in fear. Anna felt the hairs on her neck stand on edge, her body stiffened in anticipation as the footsteps approached her, slowing and then stopping right behind her. She closed her eyes tightly.

This was the end.

At least if she died she wouldn't be alone.

"Would you like to be saved?" the stranger behind her spoke. Anna's eyes snapped open. The voice was cool, and distant. It was both enchanting, and disturbing at the same time. It reminded Anna of a stream running over smooth rocks weathered by years of water. Or perhaps it was a stone turning in cool sand. Maybe it was ice melting. No matter what, she knew it was a voice she would never forget.

Anna turned, but she kept her eyes cast down. She could see two white legs below her.

"Look at me, child." The watery voice commanded. Anna glanced up. She was met with a pare of icy eyes, they seemed cold and distant, like the lonely stars on the edge of space. One of his eyes was partly covered by long blonde bangs that caught the glow of the devastating fire and glowed with glittering light. His hair was long, it was draped around him; he was clad in all white, and had a strange crystal protruding out of his chest. The crystal was lined with intricate gold. Anna stared at the strange gem for a moment before her eyes were distracted by a light shimmering behind the strange man. She looked up – they were wings. Two resplendent wings silently waved in the wind behind him.

Anna lifted her eyes, making eye contact with the man.

"Angel." She spoke softly.

The angel nodded, "Yes. I am Lord Yggdrasil, servant of Martel, and leader of Cruxis."

Anna looked around the town, her eyes watering.

"You destroyed… my home." She stated, her voice laced with tears.

The angels eyes darkened, reflecting something that was almost sympathy However, no real emotion reached the icy eyes. At least not as far as Anna could tell.

"It was a sinful town." The angel explained, "They needed to be punished."

Anna sniffed. Sinful? She tried to think; she couldn't recall Luin doing anything terribly wrong. They had a church, they followed the teachings of Martel… but maybe… if an _angel_ was saying that the city was corrupt, well then, perhaps it was.

"This placed had to be destroyed." The angel continued, "But I spared you."

Anna looked up. The angel continued to gaze at her, a small smile spread across his lips, but there was no warmth in his eyes.

"I will ask you again: would you like to be saved?" the angel asked again. He extended his hand to Anna. Anna glanced at it a moment before turning her head to gaze at the rubble behind her.

The fires were dying, the wood and stone were smoldering. Thick black clouds of smoke began to curl in the night sky. Everyone was dead. If she stayed here, she would be alone.

Anna swallowed and lifted her own small hand and placed it in the yellow haired angels outstretched palm. His hand was icy to the touch.

"Anna," the angel whispered softly, Anna wondered how he knew her name, but it seemed trivial or pointless to ask. He was an angel, there were many ways he could have found out her name, "Anna, I saved you. Your life belongs to me now."

He tightened his grasp around her tiny, soft hand.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

Anna nodded.

The angel gave her another cold smile, but there was something else behind it, something like victory, or even maliciousness.

"Good." He stated slowly, "now come."

Anna gave one last look at the burning town as she felt herself being raised up into the sky. Luin was empty, alone. She looked back at her savior. His eyes were lifted towards the sky, they were distant and frosty. Anna looked down once again.

Maybe she made a mistake.

Anna shook her head. No, this wasn't a mistake. This way she wasn't alone.

Anna hated to be alone.


	3. Chapter 2: Attachment

Chapter two, brought to you by Procrastination. Have something important to do? let Procrastination help!...you not do it...

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Kratos would wear green.

Contains spoliers.

Just FYI, I figured at that point some of the Desian Grand Cardinals would be different. Just so you know where each one is that I have created... Rodyle and Kvar are current Grand Cardinals of their respective ranches in the game.

Lady Angelia - Leader of the Five Grand Cardinals L

Lord Regius - Leader of the Iselia Ranch

Lord Reubous - Leader of the Palmacoasta Ranch, father of Magnius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Attachment<strong>

The new world that Anna was taken to was cold. She glanced around the strange, icy city as they stepped off the warp. Could this even be called a city? The floor was was hard, like stone, but it glinted and shimmered in the strange pale lights that luminated the area. Even the light there seemed icy. It was strange; it was foreign; Anna began to feel alone again though the blonde angel was still by her side. There was a constant mechanical hum that hung in the air. Anna shifted her gaze towards the sound and discovered that the floor was moving. She gaped at it in wonder. Soon, there was another sound, a soft sound of flapping. Anna was drawn to the noise – it was an angel. Anna drew closer to Yggdrasil in horror – what if this angel tried to hurt her like the others did in Luin? She clasped her small hand on Lord Yggdrasil's leg. Yggdrasil flinched at the touch and leered down at Anna, though his lips attempted a strained smile. Anna released her grip – she did not want to frustrate her savior. Apparently touching was not welcome.

The new angel stopped in front of them. Anna peeked up nervously at him. He had long blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Part of his hair fell in front of his face. He had very strange colored eyes, she could not make out if they were blue or green; they seemed to change their color in the strange pallid light surrounding them. He quickly glanced down at Anna, giving her a small scowl.

"Yuan." Yggdrasil greeted the angel. The blue-hair angel bowed to his master, though it seemed forced. Anna, from her level, could see his lip twist in a small scowl of disgust. The sneer disappeared before he brought his head back up, looking once more at Anna and then back to Lord Yggdrasil.

"Is that her?" Yuan asked. As he spoke, Anna watched in amazement as his wings fluttered and then disappeared.

Yggdrasil nodded. The blue-hair angel glanced behind Yggdrasil towards the portal where he and Anna just emerged from.

"Where is Kratos?" he asked.

Yggdrasil cocked his head, "He left after…" Yggdrasil peered down at Anna, choosing his words carefully in front of the child, "…he finished what he was supposed to do. Did he not return?"

The angel with the blue green eyes shook his head, "No."

"No matter," Yggdrasil drawled, as he strode past Anna. She clutched her doll more firmly not knowing if she would follow. "He will soon be here. Come, for now let us wait in the meeting hall." He glanced behind him at Anna, "Make sure she follows."

"Yes… My Lord." The last words were said slowly; to Anna it seemed as if they were almost painful, he turned to Anna, "Follow." He ordered.

Anna was lead through a myriad of winding purple and white hallways. The colors around her seemed muted. She kept her eyes focused mainly on the smooth glossy floor beneath her feet. Every now and again she would glance up. She could see the two broad backs of the angels she followed. Yggdrasil stood, tall, floating with his wings rather than walking. His feet seemed to almost skim the floor. He emanated a strange ashen light that illuminated the dark hushed hallway. His blue haired companion strolled slightly behind him. He did not fly, but walked slowly, his soft boots making only a low stepping noise. His long cape fluttered gently behind him. She followed slowly behind, carefully trying to avoid making any kind of sound. She had come so she wouldn't have to be alone – but now she felt more alone than ever.

Soon they came to a large white door with intricate purple engravings on it. She gazed up in awe at the massive door; suddenly, the door began to let out an ominous creek. The two doors began to part and a pale light began to seep through the crack. Anna followed the two angels as they strode through the door. Soon they were in a large room; an eerie purple light swam hazily about the room, making it seem cold. There was a large circular table, it was surrounded by chairs, one was slightly bigger than the other with a magnificent seat that looked like angel feathers reaching up to the sky. The other chairs around were filled with strange looking people that Anna immediately recognized as half-elves, and she recognized their clothes. She realized they weren't just half elves.

They were Desians.

She gasped and took a step back, clinging to her doll. All the eyes immediately came upon her. Yuan reached back and grabbed her, pulling her forward once more and thrusting her into the middle of the circular table. Yggdrasil and Yuan then took their spots in the center of the table as well. Anna began to shake as she felt numerous eyes draw upon her. She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to make herself calm.

"A human child?" one of the half-elves cried.

"Is she the one?" Another asked.

Anna clutched her doll. She had to escape. She briefly glanced at the door behind her; perhaps she could run for it. Without another thought, she turned towards the door and began to run. She didn't get very far.

Anna felt herself run into something very hard, and then fall backwards; her doll fell out of her hands and slid across the floor away from her. It made a heavy metallic clinking sound as it did, as if something was inside the soft cloth doll. Her ears began to ring. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked up to see what she had run into.

It was a man. A human.

Anna continued to stare. His face was flinty, almost void of any emotion. He had long, redish brown hair that fell in front of his face, hiding most of his sharp features. His eyes were darkened by his shaggy hair, so she couldn't see the color. His lips were turned into a dark scowl. He was dressed completely in white, intricate belts weaved around his waste, wrapping around each other as well. In the belts, Anna could see a small daggers and what looked like small bottles of strange colored liquid. A long sword hung at his side. He stood, arms folded. He tilted his head down towards Anna. The pale light illuminated his eyes, and Anna saw that they were a strange brown, but there seemed to be no feeling in them. He looked stoic. She continued to stare in his eyes. And that's when she saw it.

Pity. Mercy. Gentleness.

He was human.

Anna lifted herself up quickly, pushing herself into a run. She could feel as warm tears began to sting her eyes again.

"Help." her little voice rang, she found she could barely speak as the sobs began to rack her small chest, "Desians."

The man remained still and silent for a moment. He seemed completely unaware fo the small child that was desperately clinging to his legs. The room remained quiet, only the sound of Anna's sobs could be heard as they echoed against the tall purple walls.

Finally, the tall stranger moved. He crouched down, low. He did not make eye contact with the small girl, but he squatted until he was almost level with her. Anna watched as a long arm reached out and picked up her small doll. It was heavier than it should have been. He brought it in front of them. Anna's sobs began to become quieter, she took one last deep breath before sniffing.

"Is this yours?" the man asked flatly. His voice was soft and deep, like wind rustling leaves in the trees, or perhaps waves crashing upon the shore. His words lingered in the air, like foam kissing the shore, before dissolving melting into the sand, or leaves caught in grass. Anna reached for the small doll and took it once again in her grasp. The man stood up again, and Anna instinctively ran behind him.

"It was unwise, Mithos, brining her here without explaining." The man stated calmly.

Lord Yggdrasil tilted his head and looked almost reprovingly at the man. He spoke, his voice like dripping water.

"I thought she would be fine," the blond angel explained, "After all, I saved her." He looked at Anna with an icy disapproval, "I thought she understood."

Anna lowered her eyes in shame. It was true. That angel had pulled her out of the wreckage of Luin…she should be grateful. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"She's a child. Naturally she'd be scared." the stoic man continued.

Mithos narrowed his eyes and smiled thinly at Kratos, "Sometimes it is hard for me to remember what natural is."

There was a strange pause that filled the air. Yggdrasil then looked right at Anna, his cold eyes fixed on her. He held out his hand.

"Come, child." he commanded.

Anna swallowed before she slowly emerged from behind the auburn haired man. She glanced up at him. She met his eyes once more. He looked at her without expression, but there something deep in his eyes that seemed to encourage her. Slowly, she made her way to the blond haired angel.

"Anna," Lord Yggdrasil stated, "Look around, what do you see?"

Anna slowly turned her gaze to the multiple faces that were staring at her around the table. So many different faces. The first half-elf she was a large man with a square face. He had two large broad shoulders. His entire body was covered is scars. She could tell that the man was aging, his thick red beard had traces of grey in it. He looked at Anna with hard condescending eyes. Anna couldn't meet his gaze for long. She looked at the next half-elf. He was a short, skinny man with purple hair that jutted out behind him like feathers on a crow. His head was rested lazily in a gloved hand, balancing on his curled fingers, his pointer finger extended up his cheek. He peered at Anna over to a set of small circular spectacles. He smiled at her maliciously and curiously. Anna could see a deep sense of longing in his eyes. She stared at him for a moment, his smile spreading wider across his thin face, making it almost seem as though it would split in two. She swallowed, turning her gaze away. It landed next on a beautiful blond woman with full red lips. She squinted at Anna, a sneer spread across her face. She was very beautiful, Anna couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, despite the glower the woman gave her. Behind her, in the shadows, Anna could see another figure shroud in the gloom. Anna strained her eyes, but could not see who it was, so she soon gave up. Her next gaze brought her to see an older man. He had long white straight hair that rolled down his shoulders. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the kindest; age and wisdom clearly spread about his face in the from of wrinkles. The man nodded at Anna, giving her a small smile. Finally, she had looked around the entire table. She noticed that there were a few empty seats. The angel, Yuan, was still standing slightly behind Yggdrasil, and the human had not moved from his position by the doorway. Anna looked at Lord Yggdrasil once more.

"Well?" Lord Yggdrasil questioned, "I asked you, what do you see?"

Anna bit her lip before answering. "Desians." Anna responded to his question, turning her head towards the ground.

"Ah, yes," Yggdrasil stated, "You see Desians because that is what you have been trained to see. I see great people of valor. He looked down at Anna, "These people, have done nothing wrong. It is the humans that are corrupt."

"But…." Anna started. All her life she had been taught that half-elves were evil. But here, here and angel was telling her that it was the humans who were seemed so strange. But he had saved her. Anna felt confusion and confliction begin to tighten around her little heart. "But…" she said again.

"But what?" Yggdrasil asked, "Did I not save you? Are these people attacking you? No. They have spared you because I have commanded it. Humans should be punished." He swiftly stole a glance at Kratos, "Thought here are a few exceptions."

Anna hung her head low. Her mind raced to back when her mother would curl up in bed with her and read her stories – stories of evil Desians and the Chosens and humans who would conquer them. She swallowed.

Was it all a lie?

"Remember what I told you in Luin." The blond angel continued, "It had to be destroyed – everyone was corrupt and wicked."

Anna's continued to stare at the floor. Her green eyes began to feel with hot tears once again.

"But you, Anna, you were different." Yggdrasil continued soflty, his voice was like coiling smoke that slipped into her ear, "You are an exception."

Anna glanced up hopefully.

"I saved you because you were special. Do you understand?"

Anna continued to gaze into the green eyes of Lord Yggdrasil. She nodded.

"Yes." She stated quietly.

Lord Yggdrasil smiled, "Good."

"My Lord," one of the desians at the table spoke. Anna was drawn to the voice; it was the large red-headed Desian. His voice was deep like churning gravel, "What do you plan to do with the girl? Who will be in charge of the experiment?" he asked.

"I have already promised Kvar he could oversee the girl" Yggdrasil responded.

The large red-headed man looked slightly disappointed.

"Come now, Rubeous," Yggdrasil cooed, "It's only fair. After all, Kvar is the one who did the research to find the best host body; he's the one that designed the experiment."

"Where is Kvar?" The white-haired man asked, "Why is he not here?"

"Kvar messaged me earlier stating that he had some last minute preparations to make before coming for the girl." The blonde woman explained. Her voice was as soft lace running over a smooth wooden table, though there was a sharp edge to it, as if pins were sticking out of the lace. She looked intently at Anna, "He should be coming soon."

The white haired man bowed his head slightly at the woman, pressing his hand to his heart, "Lady Angelica," he stated, "You are always one step ahead. It is clear why you are the Leader of the Five Grand Cardinals."

Angelica's red lips twisted into a wry smile, "Thank you, Regius. Though I am sure I could never match up to your accomplishments as the Leader of the Five Grand cardinals.. It is a shame that age comes to all, causing even _you_ to relinquish such a position."

Regius' lips contracted to a thin line and he bowed once more, refusing to speak.

"Angelica Behave.," Mithos tutted,

"My apologies, Sir."

The final Desian at the table spoke, the light reflected on his spectacles, hiding his shrewed eyes "Sir, since Kvar is not here, I would be most humbled and delighted if you allowed to keep the child in my care until he arrives."

The man's voice made Anna shudder. It was like two snakes coiling around each other. She began to frown and unconsciously took a step back.

"Lord Yggdrasil," Anna turned behind her to see the human who she ran into speak once again, "Lord Rodyle must return to his ranch soon; and I think it would be unwise to have the girl leave Welgaia until Kvar arrives." He peered at the purple-haired Desian from the side of his eyes. The Desian sneered at him in return, a gesture not unnoticed by the human.

"Are you volunteering to look after the child then, Kratos?" Yuan asked pointedly, a ubiquitous anger seemed to line his voice.

Kratos examined Anna from the corner of his eye. She looked up hopefully at him.

"I do not have time for a child." Kratos finally replied, his lips tightening. Anna looked away, slightly dismayed and dejected. Out of all of them, Kratos and Regius seemed the most kind. She glanced up at Kratos once more. His eyes were no longer on her. They were distant and vague, but deep within the brown, Anna was sure she could still see that something that resembled gentleness.

"Would anyone else like to look after the girl?" Mithos asked.

The Desians shifted uncomfortably in their seats. No one wanted to deal with the child unless they could experiment on her.

"I must get back to the Palmacoasta Ranch." Rubeous stated, "Magnus is there overseeing it now, and though I trust my son, he still is learning how to run things smoothly."

"I am sure you wouldn't want a feeble old man like me to watch the child," Regius offered, there was a slight twinge of bitterness in his voice, "She may run away from me, and I would not be able to catch her. I should return to the Iselia region soon." He looked over at Angelcia, "Perhaps it would be best to leave her with the woman."

Angelica glared at Regius and then began to protest herself, "My Lord," she began, "I would be happy to take any charge that you give me; but remember, you already assigned me numerous tasks today – I must send the oracle for the marriage to produce the new Chosen."

"Hmm. Very well then. Rodyle." he turned to the wiry half-efl, "Perhaps we could persuade you to stay a few hours longer until Kvar arrives." Mithos concluded.

Rodyle bowed his head deeply in submission, "I would be honored, sir." He clucked.

Anna's eyes began to widen. She clung tightly to her doll. In one last desperate attempt, she flung a wild glance at the man, Kratos. Kratos must have felt the two green eyes upon him, for he tilted his head slightly and peered once more at the small child. He could see the water welling in her eyes; her cheeks were already smudged with salty tears, dirt, and blood. Her clothes too were splattered with the sticky substance. Her hair was matted, and falling out of a ponytail. A tattered ribbon hung limply from her stringy hair. His eyes lingered on the bow.

Hours ago, this child had a home. Hours ago, this child had been loved. And he had…

"Wait." Kratos stated. Anna's eyes widened in hope and anticipation, "It would be more effective if Rodyle returned to his ranch. I will take the child."

Kratos watched as Anna's small body loosened and her muscles relaxed. With his inhuman hearing, he could hear as her heartbeat began to slow. Her arms slacked slightly, releasing her doll from the deadly grip she had before. Kratos felt his lip twitch involuntarily into something almost like a smile.

"Very well," Mithos stated, "I leave her to you."

Rodyle's face fell into disappointment.

"Angelica," Yggdrasil commanded, "Send a message to Kvar to tell him the girl will be in Kratos' quarters."

"Yessir." Angelica tilted her head behind her, calling to the figure that had been standing silent in the darkness, "Pronyma!" She barked, Anna watched as a tall slender girl emerged from the shadows. She had long green hair that fell about her in soft waves and curls. She wore a completely black dress with a high neck.

"Yes, my lady?" The girl with the green hair asked.

"Pronyma, I want you to send a message to Lord Kvar, immediately."

Pronyma bowed, "Yes, My lady."

"Good, everything is falling into place. Now, I have something else I would like to discuss."

Kratos let out a small cough, wich caught Mithos' attention.

"Ah, Kratos, you are excused should you desire to leave. Yuan can fill you in later."

Kratos bowed stiffly in response before he turned to the girl,

"Keep up." He commanded.

Anna nodded and began to follow the stoic man as he strode out of the room. Soon they were once again in the winding halls of pale purple and wanting white. Anna walked close to the quiet man. He gazed down at her every so often, always withdrawing his cold stare quickly. He would turn and Anna would stair at his long red hair which covered most of his features. He was quiet. He was stony. But he was gentle.

Anna stared at her silent companion. His broad white back seemed to be emanated a soft glimmering white light. He looked like a true angel.

Anna began to pick up her pace so that she was soon walking next to the man instead of behind it, Timidly, Anna reached her small hand up and clasped the man's large thumb. Her small hand barely fit around it, but she tightened her grasp,

Kratos looked down at the child in shock. She gave him a small smile; her green eyes began to light up. Such uncommon bright green eyes…. he found he could not keep her gaze. Almost embarrassedly, he looked away. He closed his eyes, continuing his pace, and gently let his own hand clasp around the child's.

Hours ago, this child had been loved.

And now, in a few hours, she would be subjected to Kvar.

Kratos shook his head.

He couldn't become attached.

He _wouldn't_ become attached.

Attachment only brought pain.

There was no way he was going to become attached to this child, the girl, this experiment.

At least, that's Kratos told himself.

But he found he could not remove his large hand from the small girl's fingers.

He found he did not want to.


	4. Chapter 3: Sharing Secrets

Greetings Chapter 3 is up and I am working on the next chapter. This chapter contains MAJOR Anna and Kratos fluff. More drama to come in the next chapter. And I hope Kratos doesn't come off as a pedophile or anything...

This Chapter is brought to you by, Being Home Alone - Need some down time, Being Home Alone is a great excuse to listen shamelessly to J-pop and write! Try it out now!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, if I did, there would be more costume options.

Contains spoilers. Rated T (in general, not this chapter) for violence and mild language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sharing Secrets<strong>

Anna was exhausted. She felt relief when Kratos finally opened one of the many doors in the strange white walls and motioned for her to enter. She had been so tired, she wasn't even sure how they got there, or if she could get back there if she ever needed to.

Anna stumbled into the room and sleepily gazed round. It was quite spacious, thought it lacked colour. Alone the side of the wall, there was a long deep brown desk. Upon it were numerous papers that were neatly piled into thin stacks; everything was neat. On the far side of the room, Anna could see a window – outside the window the cold stars blinked and shimmered. Below the window, Anna could see another small table, on it seemed to be a long, old looking map spread about. Part of the old paper was spilling off of the old desk. Anna squinted her eyes and saw that it was not a map, but rather a star chart for the sky. She cocked her head curiously at it. It was the only thing that was out and not neatly stacked or put away. Next to the table, Anna could see a small basket with similar colored parchments rolled up in it. Anna continued to gaze around the room; her eyes soon found what she was looking for: a bed.

Anna stumbled closer to her target. It was very high and large, and of course, did not have one wrinkle on it. Her feet fell heavy as she attempted to reach the bed. Soon, her little arms flopped on the plushy blankets that were spilling on the side of the bed. She stayed there for a moment, taking a deep breath. It was so high, how would she get on?

It was then that she heard an annoyed sigh and the sound of boots clacking on the wood floor coming towards her. She tried to lift her head and glance back at Kratos, but found she was too tired to. Anna felt two large hands grasp her middle, and then lift her off the floor as though she weighed nothing. Gently, he laid her in the soft sea of blankets. They were refreshingly cold, making Anna shiver slightly. But soon, they began to warm, she stretched her legs and arms out as far as she could, stretching; she let out a small grunt as she did. Kratos smiled in amusement, but Anna did not see, as his flinty expression quickly returned.

She opened her eyes once more; Kratos found his attention was caught by the magnificent green. Kratos noticed that her small doll was still hanging limply in her hand. Kratos instinctively reached for it, and then placed it tenderly beneath the covers next to the small girl. Anna beamed, but did not let the doll remain beside her. Rather, she picked up the doll and held it out in front of her.

"You saved Lloyd." Anna told him.

Kratos looked at the ragged doll. It was a boy?

"Lloyd?" he heard himself ask aloud.

The girl nodded. She motioned Kratos to come closer. Kratos remained stiff for a moment, determined not to give in. Anna, however, widened her eyes and began to beckon more fervently. She was not going to give up. Kratos gave a small grunt of annoyance as he leaned closer to the child.

"More." She stated.

Kratos obliged, though he found it somewhat of a nuisance. Why had he agreed to take this child? Finally, he was close enough for Anna's approval. She cupped her hand, and brought her lips close to his ear.

"Lloyd keeps my secrets." She whispered.

Kratos drew back, remaining silent at the strange confession.

"Would you like to see one of my secrets?" She asked, still whispering.

Kratos realized that he was nodding before he had the chance to stop. Damn. What was it about this child that caused him to let down his guard so easily. Anna grinned at Kratos. Some of the dried blood and dirt cracked on her face as she did. Kratos then suddenly realized that his bed was going to be completely dirty. He suppressed a growl as the child sat up and laid the doll in her lap. Moments ago, she could barely walk straight, her eyes halfway closed as she sleepily stumbled behind Kratos. Now, she seemed full of unwanted energy. Anna untied one of the strings on her doll and unfolded a cloth that seemed to make up some sort of unidentifiable clothing for the it.

Something reflected the light of the room. Anna reached down and slipped her fingers around something small and silver. She brought the object out into the light. Kratos watched as she pulled upon on a silver chain. It dangled in her tiny hand, swaying slightly. At the bottom was a round, silver pendant that was etched with complex swirls. Anna stared at her treasure.

"This is my secret." Anna explained, "I took it from mommy and hid it. She said it was a special ore - ibibitor ore."

Kratos stared at the necklace - he recognize the strange texture of the metal - he cocked his head in surprise; it was definitely inhibitor ore... but the color was different than that of normal inhibitor ore. It must have been processed differently. Suddenly, the small hand dropped, still clasping the necklace. Kratos looked at the face of the child. Anna stared at the blankets, but Kratos could tell that she wasn't really seeing them. She blinked once. Kratos recognized the look on the young child's face; she was dwelling on something lost.

"I guess mommy won't know I took it now." Anna stated flatly as she continued to stare into nothing. Silence began to fill the room. Kratos once again felt frustration; this time, however, it was not in annoyance with the child; rather, he was peeved by the fact that centuries of solitude had eroded his capacity to comfort. What should he do at a time like this? Perhaps he could wait it out… she wouldn't be there long anyways.

Kratos stood stiffly by the bed as the child's lip began to quiver and large wet tears rolled down her face. Kratos lip twitched as he stood helpless next to the crying child. There had to be something he could do.

Kratos quickly stode over to his desk. There, he picked up one of the many thin white clothes he used for polishing his sword. He then returned to the child, and awkwardly lifted the rag to the child's face.

He did it wrong. Kratos entire hand had enveloped Anna's face, the cloth serving as the only separation between his hand her face. Anna stopped crying for a moment and Kratos uncomfortably removed his hand. The cloth remained hanging on her face. Slowly, Anna's hands reached up and removed the white rag from her face. Anna's mouth had formed a perfect of shock and confusion. Her eyebrows were knitted close together in puzzlement. She lifted her head up and stared, mystified at Kratos. Kratos stood a moment, silent, unable to make out the girl's expression. He didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed when the oh of her mouths spread into a broad grin and the child let out a giggle.

"Lord Kratos," Anna stated bluntly, "You're pretty weird."

Kratos lip twitched momentarily into a smile, "Maybe I am."

Anna tilted her head, her green eyes like to giant orbs stared eagerly at Kratos. The cloth that he had used to attempt to wipe away her tears and proved somewhat useful in removing some of the dirt and blood smudged on her face. Kratos could not see a sprig of freckles scattered over her nose and under her cheeks. She did not stop staring at Kratos.

"Okay, your turn." She stated.

"My turn for what?" Kratos aske stiffly.

"It's your turn to tell me a secret."

Kratos eyes widened slightly before raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"I don't have secrets." Kratos replied coldly.

Anna put her hands on her hips, "Everyone has secrets. Tell me one."

",,,,"

"It's only fair."

Fair. Heh. Kratos scowled slightly. This was one stubborn child. Kratos groaned inwardly. At least she wouldn't be there long. Kratos opened his mouth to once again tell the child that he had no secrets. Just as he did, there was a loud knock on the door. Kratos turned his body to face the door.

"Come in." He ordered.

The door creaked open to reveal the same green-haired woman from the meeting hall. Anna recognized her – her name was Pronyma, if she remembered correctly. She coulnd't have been very old. Maybe fourteen at the most. She bowed deeply to Kratos.

"Lord Kvar has been delayed once again by a rebellion in the Asgard area. Some villagers from Hima attempted to attack the ranch as retaliation for Luin."

"….so… the think Desians destroyed Luin."

"Yes, sir."

Kratos let out a sigh and lifted his head in exasperation to his head, touching it lightly. Pronyma stole a glance at the child in the bed behind her. Anna began to slouch and brought the covers more tightly around her; the young half-elf woman was staring angrily at her – she could feel the woman's vehemence radiate off of her.

"You let it in your bed?" Pronyma sneered.

Kratos looked at Pronyma with raised eyebrows, wondering what she meant. Glancing behind him, he realized she was talking about Anna.

"Yes." He replied solemnly, "Where else would she sleep?"

Pronyma's lip twitched in disgust as her eyes flew from Anna back to Kratos. She looked at him up and down, "Well, I suppose if you don't mind having _rats_ in your bed…"

Kratos scowled, narrowing his eyes at Pronyma.

"Then again, this is a rat's hole…." She muttered under her breath.

Kratos folded his arms against his chest and stared intently at Pronyma.

"Pronyma." He rumbled, "Do not forget to whom you speak."

Pronyma's eyes widened slightly and she glanced nervously at the sword at Kratos' belt. She immediately became submissive again.

"My apologies, sir." She stated, bowing once again.

Kratos continued to glare at her, but Pronyma would not meet his gaze.

"You may leave." He finally stated, turning his back on her.

Pronyma bowed even lower before pulling herself up and turning towards the door. She began to exit, but right before she did, she cast one last look at the silent auburn haired man. It wasn't look of condensation, or disgust. It was one of longing. A look that she had not let any one see.

Everyone except for the child sitting on the bed across the room. She saw the deep desire in Pronyma's eyes. Anna clutched her doll in her hand, realizing that she had yet one more secret that she learned.

The door shut and Kratos walked towards his desk and sat heavily down at it. Anna continued to sit up in bed, staring at him for a moment. Kratos sensed her eyes and gave her a side glance before returning to the numerous papers on his desk.

"You should sleep." He ordered.

Anna bit her lip and looked down at her hands. In one hand, she held her doll, Lloyd. In the other hand, she held the white scrap of cloth that Kratos had given her. She stared at the two. She glanced up once more at the strange man who was bent over at his desk, writing something down. Anna once again, looked down that cloth. He had given her something; he had tried to comfort her and yet… she had nothing to give him in return. Anna's eyes shifted to her doll. She knew what she had to do.

Anna slipped down from the bed. Her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, sending goose bumps up her leg. She trotted over to the desk, slowing her pace as she approached the man sitting there.

He must have heard her, but he did not look at her. Anna quietly stole closer to the man, who was deep in his work. Anna lifted herself on her tip toes and peered at the scroll that the man was writing on. There, she could see the most lovely penmanship as his hand glided over the page, making symbols that Anna did not recognize. She scooted even closer. The pen stopped for a moment as she inched nearer to the stoic man, but it quickly resumed it's work. Anna remained still for a moment, standing exceptionally close to Kratos. She tapped him on the shoulder.

Kratos closed his eyes, suppressing a sigh of irritation and dropped his pen. He turned and faced the child, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"What is it?" he asked.

Anna held out her hand, in it her small doll was clasped. Kratos looked at it blankly, not sure what to do.

"Here." Anna stated.

Kratos continued to stare at the ragged doll.

"Here!" She insisted, shaking the doll ever so slightly. Kratos slowly, almost timidly reached for the doll and grasped it in his own large hand. It looked twice as small in his hand as it had in her hand. By the weight of it, he could tell that the locket had been placed securely back into the doll.

"it's to thank you for this." Anna told him, lifting up the white cloth that was somewhat stained with brown and red from her face. Kratos looked at the doll.

"I can't take this." Kratos answered, pushing the doll back towards her. Anna took a step back, shaking her head in protest as she did.

"No, I want you to have it."

Kratos tilted his head slightly and brought the doll closer to him; he stared at it for a moment before pushing it out in front of her once again.

"At least take the locket." He asked.

She shook her head, taking another step back, "No. The secret has to stay with Lloyd."

Right, Lloyd, the doll. Kratos sighed and tightened his lips. Anna smiled at him brightly.

"All right." He finally acquiesced.

Anna clapped her hands together briskly, the cloth causing to be muted, She beamed once more before turning and running back to the bed. She jumped up, and clamored up to the sheets once more. Kratos shook his head.

Why couldn't she have done that before?  
>Anna sat on the bed before flopping her limbs about as she burred herself under the covers once more. Kratos watched as she flopped and turned a couple of times before the child let out a very loud and dramatic sigh.<p>

"I can't sleep," She called.

Kratos rolled his eyes. Of course not. Just thirty minutes ago she was practically passing out and now she was wide away. Kratos pushed himself up slowly from his chair and approached the bed. Anna stared up at him with her two large green eyes.

"Tell me a secret?' She asked.

Kratos narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"A story then." She requested.

Kratos let out a long breath and stepped even closer to the bed.

"I don't know any good stories. They're all sad." He told her; and it was the truth.

Anna cocked her head, "Then make one up."

Kratos lifted his hand to his brow once more in annoyance. Children. Stories. He wasn't any good with this…. He took in a breath.

"Once, there existed a giant tree…."

Anna could not hear the entire story. Her eyes soon began to close as Kratos' ocean voice swept over her in a light rhythmic pattern. She tried to keep them open, but found that she could not. The bed around her was warm, and Kratos' voice was soothing.

It didn't take long for sleep to wrap it's warm fingers around her. By the time Kratos had finished her story, she was almost completely asleep. She was only vaguely aware that the constant hum of Kratos' voice had stopped. She was surprised when it resumed again, this time closer to her; she could feel his breath upon her ear. It reminded her of her father.

His voice was warm.

She couldn't understand what he had said.

But she knew what it was.

It was a secret.

Anna smiled sleepily as she curled slightly in her slumber.

She didn't know what he had said.

But she knew it was a good secret.

* * *

><p>The end! For now. Next up: Kvar comes to claim Anna, her life as the Angelous Project begins.<p>

Please R&R if you are feeling kind. As tasteless as it is to ask, I am a comment junkie and do appreciate it! ^.^


	5. Chapter 4: The Angelous Project

Tah-Dah! Chapter 4 completed. Chapter 5 has been started. This chapter might be a bit more grim.

*side note: I know that Kvar has creepy small red eyes... he gets those later in the story. If you'd like to see how, check out my story Kvar's Eyes.

This story is brought to you by Day Off! Stressed from school or work, why not slack it? Day Off can give you lots of free time to waste!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, if I did, there would be more background stories for Yuan and Martel.

Rated T for Violence and mild language. 

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: The Beginning of the Angelous Project <strong>

Anna woke up to a loud pounding on the door. She sleepily opened her eyes and gave a long stretch letting out a yawn as she did. She rolled over again, sleep still heavy on her eyes – she wanted to fade back into the sweet dreams of whispers she was having. She snuggled her face into the soft pillow, ambulating between the space of sleep and wakefulness.

She did not get her wish.

Another Knock.

Anna snapped open her green eyes.

Anna lifted herself up sleepily in the bed. Her vision was slightly blurry from lingering sleep. She watched as Kratos sat up from his desk. He must have been there all night. Did the man need sleep? His boots tread quietly across the floor. Kratos opened the door, his figure hiding the person who had been knocking.

Anna rubbed her eyes and then strained her neck in an attempt to see the person behind Kratos. All she could see was a pointed metallic gold shoulder pad that jutted menacingly behind Kratos' figure. She could hear the low mutterings of Kratos and the new stranger; she could not discern what they were saying.

Kratos' voice was low, like rolling thunder in the distance. The other man's voice was sharp and hissing, like rising steam. Anna felt her curiosity get the better of her. Silently she slipped out of the bed. Her feet hiy the wooden floor with a soft thud, her footprints echoed as she patted towards the door. Reaching it, she peered curiously behind Kratos, placing one of her small hands on his legs for balance.

Kratos suddenly stopped speaking as the child touched him and glanced down at her. The person behind him followed his gaze to the child. It was another half-elf

Anna felt her heart tighten as the strange half-elf stared at her. He had light blonde hair, it seemed almost white, that was slicked back tightly behind his head. He had two pale blue eyes* that reminded Anna of ice atop a frozen clear lake. He tilted his head slightly as he spied Anna; a sardonic smile slipped silently across his face as he did. Anna could see two Desian whip masters standing closely behind him, their heads bowed down in respect. Anna took another step behind Kratos, shielding her eyes.

"Is that her?" the half-elf asked. His voice dripped onto Anna's skin, making her hair stand on edge.

"Indeed." Kratos replied.

Kvars smile deepened, causing Anna's heart to beat faster.

"Come here, child." Kvar ordered. Anna quickly glanced up at Kratos; he remained silent and still, not looking at her. She continued to stare at him, hoping he would look at her to reassure her, encourage her, or maybe even stop her. But he did not. Anna's heart sank slightly as she crept from behind Kratos and stepped towards the half-elf.

"What is your name, child?"

Anna swallowed, "Anna… Anna Irving."

Kratos nodded slowly, "Anna. From now on, Anna, you will be in my care." Anna gave one last desperate look at Anna, but Kratos was staring off into nothing, his face flinty. She turned her gaze back to the pale-eyed half-elf, who had motioned to one of the whipmasters. The whipmaster brought forth a small thin metallic pad with a screen on it. The Desian Leader took it and began to scroll through the screen, looking for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for, for his fingers stopped their pushing and scrolling and he stared that screen before him. Finally, he spoke again.

"For the experiment, your data number is A012. Do you understand, A012?" Kvar asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes." She whispered silently.

Kvar handed the thin screen back to one of his Desian lackeys. He continued speaking, his voice like crunching snow, "You will refer to me as Lord Kvar, My Lord, or simply Sir. I will not tolerate disrespect. Do you understand, A012?"

"Yes, My Lord." Anna replied, bowing her head slightly.

"Good. Now, come with me. Don't lag behind." Lord Kvar ordered as he turned from the door.

A followed him; it was Kratos' voice. It was low, almost threatening, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kvar stopped suddenly, He straightened his back completely, remaining still moment before turning to Kratos' direction and, bowing low to human.

"My Lord…" he said slowly, articulating each syllable as though it was painful to say, "By your leave...sir..." Kratos gave a small nod in Kvar's direction, indicating he could go. The half-elf sneered, though it resembled something like a smile, "I take my leave then."

Kvar turned but Kratos called out to him once more, "Kvar." He stated, "Treat her well."

Kvar gave Kratos another half scowl half smile, "As best as I know how." He replied, "You can only treat vermin so well… and humans are the most disgusting of the lot" He looked at Anna again, though Kratos knew the insult was for him. Kvar's ice eyes landed on him soflty, "Except for you, _my lord,_ naturally." The last two words were almost spat.

"Naturally." Kratos retorted, folding his arms. He glared at Kvar until the half-elf gave him another bow, turned, and resuming his walk. Anna glanced up at Kratos as he stared after Kvar for a moment before he turned away from the door and began to retreat back into his room. Quickly, without thinking, Anna ran to him once more after the man. She wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging him tightly.

Kratos' entire body stiffened as the two skinny arms coiled themselves around him. His first instinct was to pull out his sword and cut down whatever creature had attacked him. But then he realized it was just the child. Kratos let out small annoyed sigh. His body remained rigid, but the child did not let go. She peeked up at him, her green eyes shining above her spring of freckles.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Kratos face remained flinty and he did not move. He turned his gaze coldly from the child. Her grip began to loosen; just as it did, Kratos dropped one of his large hands and placed it awkwardly on the child's head. He didn't speak; he didn't move; he stayed there only for a moment before swiftly removing his hand and resuming his walk, forcing Anna to let go of his legs. Anna watched as he entered his room and closed the door stiffly behind him.

"AO12!" A shout came from down the hall. Anna felt her chest fill with dread as the icy voice roared for her; her head snapped in the direction of the sound. Anna looked down the hall to see Lord Kvar and his two men waiting for her. He was holding a strange small box in his hand. One last time, Anna gazed at Kratos' door in desperation. It was white, with a large tree carved into it; Anna thought it looked like something out of a story. She stared longingly at the door, hoping it would open once more. But it remained closed.

Finally Anna realized it would not open again.

She turned, defeated, and trotted down the hall to her new caretaker. Kvar greeted her with a hard stare and Anna discovered she could not keep eye contact with him.

"Miserable creature," he mumbled, grabbing the child by her hair. Anna let out a yelp in protest as he tugged her sharply, reaching both of her small hands for his. Her cheek began to sting as a loud slap filled the air. This silenced Anna. She gazed up at Kvar, who looked at her mercilessly, continuing with growl, "Do not keep me waiting again!"

He began to pull her by the hair down the hall. They didn't go far, soon they were in an empty room with a strange metal table in the center of it. Kvar let go of Anna's hair roughly, causing her to stumble and fall. Her knees and palms slapped against the smooth cold floor; They began to sting where they had hit the floor. Kvar motioned at his two men. Before Anna realized what was happening, she was being lifted up by the two Desians and was placed on the table. Anna was surprised and scared, but she did not attempt to run; she knew that this was her new home. She sat silent and still.

Anna watched as Kvar pulled on two white gloves. He had the small, velvet box down on a nearby table. He walked slowly to the box, crouching down to be level with it. Gently, he opened it. Inside, Anna could see a very strange colored stone. It was tiny, no larger than a marble. Kvar tenderly lifted it from the box. He peered at Anna from the corner of his eye before returning to the stone; he examined it carefully, lifting it up into the pallid light surrounding them. It have off a feeble glimmer.

"Do you know what this is?" Kvar asked, not looking at the child.

Anna shook her head, "No sir."

"It is an exsphere," Kvar stated, standing up again, He turned and walked slowly to the child, "A special kind of stone; it attaches so a person's skin and then begins to grow; but the person who uses it grows as well..." she paused, smiling sadisticly to himself, "Well, sometimes they grow." he peered at Anna, "All exspheres are powerful, but this one is different. This one has unique properties."

Anna stared at the Stone as Kvar held it up in front of her. The strange pink red color reflected in her deep green eyes.

An exsphere.

Kvar continued, clasping the gem tightly in his hand. "Lord Yggdrasil has accepted my experiment. You will be the subject of it." He looked at Anna, staring at her.

Anna remained silent. Lord Yggdrasil was the one that had saved her from Luin. She looked at the strange jewel. Yes, he had saved her, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of having a jewel attached to her skin.

"This is an honor, A012. This project, the Angelous Project, will help Cruxis greatly."

"Cruxis?" Anna heard herself ask.

"Yes. Cruxis. Cruxis is the organization of which we are all a part of. Lord Yggdradsil," Kvar said his name softly and humbly, closing his eyes, "Is our... glorious leader."

Anna felt her thoughts dwell on one of Kvar's statements; Cruxis was what all the people here were involved in…. even Kratos.

"Lord Kratos too?" Anna asked, "He is in Cruxis?"

Kvar's eyes narrowed at the child, "Yes…" he replied slowly, eying the child with intent curiosity.

Anna looked at the stone again. It glittered in the light. It was strangely beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time. Something about that stone made Anna want to run away… but… if it helped Lord Kratos, well then maybe….

"A012, you do not have a choice as to particpate in this experiment," Kvar stated bluntly, "Your life belongs to Lord Yggdrasil now. He saved you."

Anna closed her eyes and too Kvar's surprise, nodded slightly. He continued, taking a step towards the small girl.

"You do have choice to how your react. If you behave, you can live here, in Welgaia, have some freedom, and be an active servant to Lord Yggdrasil. You will always have an escort, and I will come check upon you weekly" Anna opened her eyes, they landed on the stone. Kvar continued.

"Or," he stated, his voice dropping to a dangerous rumble, "you can resist, in which case you will be taken to a ranch where you will be held hostage and the results will be monitored there."

Anna continued to stare at the stone.

"I personally prefer the latter choice," Kvar grumbled, "However that idiotic human convinced Yggdrasil to allow you have the option of staying here...It's your choice."

Idiotic human? Ah, he must mean Kratos, Anna thought. Anna swallowed and finally closed her eyes. So this, this would be here new life. Anna had heard stories about the ranches before; they were awful, lonely places full of suffering. This place, however did not seem much better. It was clean, but it was cold and lifeless. Anna already missed the rolling plains around Luin, and the soft murmur the streams and lakes, Though, if she was in a ranch, she could not see those things anyways. Kvar told her that if she cooperated, she would have limited freedom. And finally, if she did live here, that would mean she would be close to Lord Kratos... and it was Lord Kratos who made it possible to even have this choice. The decision seemed simple.

Anna looked at her dirty hands. She clenched her fist and then held it out to Kvar. Kvar stared at it a moment in confusion, then smiled triumphantly when he understood what the girl was offering.

"Does this mean you are cooperating?" Kvar asked.

Anna nodded. Extneding her fist even further. Kvar smiled wickedly at the hand.

"It doesn't go there…" her told her. Anna's face was briefly clouded with confusion before the two Desians reached over and grabbed her again. Anna resisted the urge to fight back, calming her flailing limbs.

"Hold still." Kvar commanded. Anna watched as his gloved hand reached for her, slightly pulling down her dress. Anna stared in horror as Kvar brought the small gem closer and closer to Anna's chest. The stone made contact. At first it was cool, but then the stone began to turn even colder, almost as if it was burning, Anna let out a scream as she could not tell if her skin was searing of freezing. She could feel the gem as it slid into her skin, lodging itself there. She continued to shriek, but she did not run. She tried to remain still, but it was hard to with the severe pain creeping from her chest.

This, this was her new life.

She wanted to be saved.

Was this what it took to be saved?

Down the hall Kratos sat motionless at his desk. He cursed his inhuman hearing, though he was sure even without it he would have been able to hear the child's cries as they careened down the hall. Why had Kvar not taken her to a farther location? Kratos closed his eyes. He knew why. Yes, of course, Kvar wanted him to hear the human child as she screamed in agony; it was Kvar's way of punishing Kratos for being human.

But being human was something that Kratos couldn't help.

Or could he?

Kratos pounded his fist against the desk.

Damn these feelings. Damn these emotions; damn this...sympathy!

All of it, purely human.

His fist relaxed and his fingers slowly spread apart. One of his fingers touched something soft. Kratos glanced at the foreign object to see that it was the doll that the child had left with him. Kratos reached for it, gently taking it in his hands. Another scream swept down the call, slipping into Kratos' ears. He closed his eyes once more.

Damn. Damn it all.

Damn these feelings.

Damn himself for being human.

* * *

><p>Okay. Done with Chapter 4. Next is Chapter 5, which takes place 10 years later when Anna is all grown up. Some familiar characters from the game should be coming soon - Including Forcystus, the Desian Hero.<p>

Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5: A Rat

Chapter 5 is up. Chapter 6 is written, I am going to go through and edit it and it should be up soon. I am sorry I promised Forcystus in the chapter, but you will have to wait until the next chapter. This scene came to me last night and I had to add it.

Warning: Contains spoilers. Rated T for violence and Mild language.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, you would have found out how Zelos and Sheena met.

This story is brought to you by: Insomnia. Because who needs sleep?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: A Rat<strong>

~ 12 Years Later ~

Yuan glanced around to make sure no one had followed him as he approached the hidden door that led to Hall of the Great Seed. He scowled at himself. This was shameful, sneaking around like some low-life vermin; like a rat. Why should he feel ashamed to go see Martel in the Hall of the Great Seed. He had never felt ashamed before.

Oh yes, it was because this time he was going there in betrayal.

He was going there to try to find a away to release Martel.

That would be betraying Mithos.

No wonder he felt like a rat.

He pushed his own accusation out of his mind. After making sure no one was there, Yuan took out his sword and thrust it into the wall; The illusion withered away, causing his blade to fall heavily to the floor. Yuan picked it up casually and began to walk towards the door. A great gust of wind began to slip through the door, blowing Yuan's hair out of his face. Yuan stepped quickly through the makeshift wind tunnel and entered the dimly lit room.

His heart broke within him as it did every time he saw the beautiful woman trapped inside of the great seed. His chest seared with pain as his arms ached to reach out and touch the soft curve of the woman's cheek; to run his fingers through her silky hair. But he remained still, his arms folded cold determination. He knew that it was merely a spirit lodged in that seed, not the woman herself. Her body was gone, her consciousness barely existed. Yuan shook his head, tearing his view away from the woman who simply looked lost in peaceful sleep.

But really she was dead.

What a torturous existence he had allowed her to remain in.

He had to end it, even if it meant-

"Yuan." A voice as light as falling snow called to him, it was Mithos. He was in his child form, the form he preferred when he was alone… when he was with _her. _Yuan suppressed his surprise at seeing the youth in the room; Yuan had thought he was elsewhere… Yuan calmed himself, folding his arms once more.

He bowed at the boy.

"What brings you here?" Mithos asked.

Yuan couldn't say it was because he wanted to see Martel; that he wanted to find a way to release her from this terrible prison he created. No, if he did that, Mithos would go billistic, have him locked up in some cage somewhere like some wild creature – a rat.

Mithos took another step closer in response to Yuan's silence, "Well?"

Yuan resisted the urge to take a step back. No! He would not be cornered like some shamed low-life being. He would not be a rat.

Yuan smiled, a thought coming to his mind.

Well, perhaps he was some kind of rat…..

"It's Kratos, sir." Yuan explained, bowing lower to Mithos.

"Kratos?" Mithos asked, "What about Kratos?"

Yuan put on his best pained expression as possible, "It seems that he is… distracted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Yuan stated slowly, "I think he has taken notice of… the girl."

Mithos lips spread into a thin, un-amused smile, "He has always taken notice the girl. It because she too, is human."

"No," Yuan continued, glancing down at the floor once more, "I mean, I believe he see's her… as a woman."

The tight smile that was lightly painted on Mithos lips began to spread. He youth let out a twisted laugh that echoed around the hall, booming off the walls and landing heavily on Yuan's ears. The sound was horrifying, a sick twisted echo what used to be a boy's innocent, cheerful laugh. Now it was heavy with sorrow and betrayal – years of agony and torment. Yuan grimaced as the boy continued to laugh, turning to the soul of his dead sister.

"Did you hear that, Martel?" The blond boy asked, "Yuan thinks that Kratos has noticed someone… as a woman. You know, as in is _taken _by her. The boy let out another shrewed giggle as he turned back to Yuan; as soon as their eyes met, Mithos laugh stopped, his face dropped into a scowl, "Kratos doesn't see _women._" Mithos stated firmly, almost bitterly, "Kratos see's _irritations."_

"Even so, My Lord, I do believe that Kratos has taken an interest in her."

"Nonsense," Mithos stated, turning and waving his hand dramatically in the air, "He barely even talks to the girl."

"That's what makes it so obvious." Yuan muttered under his breath so that MIthos couldn't hear. It was true Kratos was a silent man. He rarely talked to anyone. And when he did, it was sharp, pointed, and direct. But Kratos took pains to _avoid_ the human girl. If he did talk to her, Yuan could hear trace of tenderness, which long ago, used to frequent Kratos' deep voice much more often than it did now. Kratos used to refer to her as "the child" whenever he would inquire about her; but recently, perhaps for a year or two or so, he started to slip up and would call her by her name; this never happened when she was near. No, whenever he was speaking to her, which was rare indeed, he always addressed her with "Lady Irving," and never once did he approach her first. Yuan knew that it meant he saw her; yes, he was sure Kratos saw her as more than just a child. Why else would he try to avoid her in such earnest?

And yet, though he avoided her, Kratos was also always working behind the scenes to ensure the human's comfort. He was the one that issued a request for the girl's key crest. Kratos was the one that petitioned for the girl to be let out of Welgaia with an escort. Kratos had been the one to command that the other angels and Desians address her as "Lady." And it was Kratos, who made sure that Kvar never went too far out of hand with his abuse. He avoided her, stayed out of her life, and et ye was so deeply involved in it. More than she should ever know.

Perhaps it was guilt.

No, Yuan was sure it wasn't guilt. It was a different emotions, affection perhaps.

Yuan continued, pressing his subject, "Sir, if you watch Kratos around her, I think you would see."

Mithos tilted his head remaining silent for a moment; he continued to stare at Yuan, who kept his eyes low and on the ground.

"Fine. I will observe, as you recommend." Mithos finally assented, "Then, when I prove to you that I am right, you'll finally shut up about this. And, I am right. Kratos does not see women."

Yuan bowed deeply, "I earnestly hope that you are right." Yuan stated.

But that wasn't entirely true. If Kratos did indeed… fancy… the human girl, it would make his life a lot simpler. Mithos would focus on Kratos, while he could research the nature of the great seed. Yuan smiled to himself triumphantly.

"You may leave now, Yuan." Mithos stated.

Yuan nodded and quickly left the room, stealing one last look at the woman inside the Great Seed before he exited. His eyes lingered on her lips before he wrenched his eyes away, leaving the dark room. He walked down the hall, the illusion wall returned to it's place, becoming hard once more, locking the door to the Hall of the Great seed.

Yuan walked slowly, his steps were measured. His boots scrapped against the floor; the echoes reverberated off the purple walls; to Yuan, it sounded like small claws, the claws of vermin, scraping across the floor.

It sounded the scurrying rats.

Yuan smirked to himself. Yes, well, it turned out he was a rat after all. He had ratted out Kratos out just to save his own tail; Kratos, the closest thing he had to a friend, and he had just set the prying eyes of Mithos to turn upon him; all so he could attempt the impossible.

_It's for Martel..._ Yuan thought in his mind, it was his way of apologizing to Kratos, though Kratos would never he the actual words.

He hoped Kratos would forgive him.

Yuan knew he would.

After all, the man was _human._

Yuan smirked once again at himself.

Yes, Kratos was human….

Not a rat like himself.

* * *

><p>Whew! Done. I secretly really like Yuan, even though he is always moody. When a guy like that loves, you know it's hard core.<br>Like I said, currently editing chapter 6. Should be done soon.

For those concerned about Anna's key crest - yes she has one... it will be explained in the next chapter or the chapter after the next how it does not hinder the experiment.

Please stay tuned for more of "The Fallen." Comments are appreciated (keeps me motivated! ^.^)... but you know... you don't have too...

Till next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Escorts

Chapter 6 is up, I have started Chapter 7. This is mostly filler for some of the things that happened in the 12 year period and Anna's thoughts. One of my favourite characters makes a brief appearance at the end.

This chapter is brought to you by, Procrastination - because who needs to get things done?

I do not own Tales of Symphonia; if I did, then you wouldn't have to choose between Kratos and Zelos.

Rated T for violence and mild language. Contains spoilers (you've been warned...)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: The Trouble with Escorts….<strong>

Anna let out a long sigh as she gazed at the rolling green hills that seemed to wave in the wind as the grass bended to the whispers of the wind. She peered down past the swaying grass; just beyond that valley was the town…. The town of Luin.

Anna continued to gaze. She could make out the small roofs of the building. She saw small specks as they glided about the small town.

Twelve years ago, that town had been leveled. Razed, and burnt to the ground. But now it was alive again. People walked, they ate, they sang, they lived inside that small town. Anna closed her eyes; she wondered what it would be like inside. Did they rebuild the fountain where she used to play? Was her favourite tree still there, or had it been destroyed in the raid or used as wood for the new buildings? Had her… home been rebuilt? Anna shook her head, the thoughts dissipated from her mind.

She promised herself she would never go back; that was not her home anymore. Her home was…

Anna looked up into the sky. It seemed odd that so close, yet still unseen, there was the cold city of Welgaia that she now called home. Anna let her gaze wander once more to the small town of Luin.

It had been rebuilt soon after he had started her new life in Welgaia. Or at least, that's what she was told. For the first seven years in Welgaia, Anna had not been allowed to leave Welgaia. It wasn't until she had turned 15 that she was finally allowed to go down to Sylverant below, still with an escort of course. It wasn't until a year after that that she was allowed to go to Tethe'alla.

Tethe'alla, Now _that_ was a world. It wasn't the great cities that sparkled like diamonds, or the refined clothes that the people wore, or even the superfluous of mana that choked the air. No, Anna loved the nooks and crannies of Tethe'alla. The wild, wanton woods, the dark damp caves, the cool, umbiferous forests, the majestic mountains. It was a great world, perhaps because it was all new to Anna. Yes, she loved Tethe'alla.

But she loved Sylverant too, if not more. After all, that's where she was born. Anna loved the undulating plains, the heated desert, the melting green of Iselia's forest. She loved the sea laced shores, and the gray ruins that jutted from the earth. Yes, she loved that world too.

She sighed. Yes, Anna loved both the worlds; she wanted both worlds to thrive. She had been there many times… though she always had an escort. Anna glanced back at her current companion, a tall new recruit that glanced around nervously. He did not like being all alone; true, he was dressed as a Desian, but without his comrades, he was nothing. If humans came, they would tear him apart.

Of course, she wouldn't let that happen.

Anna looked back at Luin. Had it really been 12 years since she had left the smoldering town and started her new life in Welgaia? She pondered as to how her understanding had shifted over time. At first, she thought that all half-elves were to blame for everything. Then, as Yggdrasil and the other angels had taught her, she realized it wasn't so. She had come to learn, that it was the humans who had started the animosity between the half-elves and humans. It was the elves, too, who began the rift between their half-brothers and themselves. Anna knew that there was no goddess now. It had all been explained to her… But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that Martel was a dead half-elf that Lord Yggdrasil was trying to resurrect. What mattered was that the worlds were saved; both of them. That would only happen once Martel was resurrected.

She would do anything to make that happen.

She believed in Yggdrasil.

He had spared her in Luin, how could she not believe in him?

He had saved her, a human, the thing he despised the most.

Anna brought her hand instinctively to her chest. There, protruding from her skin, the exsphere laid. She fingered the jewel softly. It didn't hurt much, at least not anymore. When she first had it attached, it burned for days, Anna felt like she wanted to die. Now, it only occasionally, like growing pains. It was subtle, just a light throb, but it was irritating when it happened. It mean the stone was growing, though it was never noticeable unless over long periods of time. It had begun to change color too. Over the years, the exsphere had begun to grow darker, shedding its pink red shade and turning more purple and blue. It made Anna feel odd; she didn't like knowing that this growth on her was changing. Kvar, however, seemed very pleased. The whole thing was irritating; still, it was worth it. This was how she could serve Lord Yggdrasil. This was how she could prove that she had been worth saving. Her fingers dropped to the cold metal of her key crest – a makeshift choker like necklace. They had given it to her soon after the jewel became a larger size. It was about four years into the process. At that time, Anna had begun to have strange episodes, where her entire body would heat up; but that didn't scare her; what scared her was the sudden and deep anger she would feel, like everything was spiraling out of control. So, she was given a key crest. Kvar was against it, butit was Kratos who pushed for Anna to have a key crest. Anna closed her eyes, the memory of the incident swept over her.

_"No!" Kvar shouted, clenching his fist. His face was completely red, he looked desperately at Lord Yggdrasil, who sat calmly in his chair, his head propped upon his hand, listening to his two underlings. Anna was standing silently between the half-elf and the human. She did not make a sound; nor did she make eyecontact. She kept her eyes solely on the strange smooth floor below._

_ "Lord Yggdrasil, this is absurd. A key crest may ruin the experiment." Kvar protested, calming his voice slightly. _

_"Kratos?" Yggdrasil turned his head slowly to the auburn haired man, "What do you say?"_

_Kratos had remained completely still; his face held his usual flinty expression. Both of his arms were folded across his chest. It was strange the contrast between the shaking, angry half-elf and the cold, silent human. _

_"I stand by what I said before. The key crest will not hinder the the evolution of the stone, Kvar." Kratos finally said coolly, giving the half-elf a side glance before returning his eyes to his Lord._

_"But it will slow the evolution process!" Kvar spat bitterly in protest._

_"So? Wouldn't that allow you to gather more efficient data, leading to more accurate results?"_

_Kvar's eyes widened slightly; his mouth opened in vain as no retaliation came out. He gritted his teeth as Kratos continued._

_"Lord Yggdrasil," Kratos appealed, "we have seen what happens when exspheres do not have a key crest. If the child succumbs to the exsphere before sufficient data is gathered, this whole experiment will have been for naught."_

_Yggdrasil shifted with interest in his chair, cocking his head to the other direction. Kratos resumed is explanation._

_"If, however, you give the child a key crest, you can take as much time as you need to gather data. If she turned…" Kratos peered at the child from the side of his eye. Anna glanced at him before he quickly withdrew his gaze coldly from her, "you would lose everything." Kratos turned to Kvar, "You wouldn't want that, would you, Kvar?"_

_Kvar's lips twitched in anger, "No." he seethed to gritted teeth._

_"Well, then," Yggdrasil cooed slowly, "I think that we have reached an agreement. Kvar, get the child a key crest."_

_"Yes….My lord." Kvar seethed, he turned to Anna and motioned her to follow. As they walked away, Anna stole one last look at the brown-eyed man. He was still facing Yggdrasil, her back turned to her. She pulled her gaze away back towards Kvar. The man was still trembling in anger. Anna bowed her head. She knew that she would be beaten tonight._

_No matter, even is she was beaten, Anna knew that there was a certain silent angel that was looking out for her._

_Even if his back was turned away from her._

Anna opened her eyes. It had been so long since she had thought about that memeory. She touched her key crest once more. Now that she had a key crest, she was able to use it for fighting and magic. Kvar had protested the idea of Anna being permitted to use her exsphere for combat; he didn't want her to run away. However, Anna heard that one of the angels from up top ordered him to allow it. She had been threatened, if she tried to use one spell against him, he would destroy her. Anna closed her eyes as the face of her overseer began to torment her. She gritted her teeth.

Kvar... damn that man. As a whole, Anna had begun to become accepted. The Desians certainly feared her, she had wings, after all, that made her an angel, even is she was human. But it wasn't just the desians, even the other Five Grand Cardinals had stopped referring to her as "vermin" and "inferior being." They addressed her as Lady Anna now. Even Yuan! It was only Kvar who continued to treat her as dirt. It was only Kvar who insisted that she had an escort. It was only Kvar that insisted on making her life miserable. Anna narrowed her eyes, her hand dropped to one of the swords hanging on her belt; she gripped it angrily.

Had she not served Cruxis faithfully for the past 12 years? Had she not lead escapades against humans, her own race, in both Tetha'all and Sylverant? Had she not been a good subject for the Angelous Project? She had done all of this, and yet Kvar still loathed her.

Anna reached instinctively for her shoulder. There, underneath her green tunic, lay a myriad of scars that stretched across her back. From the whipping and the lighting. Kvar had taken a strange delight in beating Anna, he did it whenever she disobeyed him or irked him in the slightest. Anna's glower deepened.

Damn that man.

He was the only one that treated her differently!

Well…. He and Kratos, that is.

Anna pursed her lips as she thought of the strange man; 12 years had passed, and the man had barely spoken one sentence to her. And though he did not speak to her, his presence was always there. She tried to communicate with him, she thought they might find comfort in each other's race…but Kratos was always cold to her. If she approached him, he would turn, quickly leaving the room they were in. She would stare at him, trying to catch his eye, but he would never look in her direction; not once. If she did manage to speak to him, it was always brief, and ended with Kratos coldly excusing himself. Anna pouted her lips even more. What a strange man! Why did he hate everyone? Not even Yuan was as cold to her as Kratos was. It was infuriating. But the most irritating thing, was that he still viewed her as "a child," Anna folded her arms in defiance at the thought. She wasn't a child. She was a grown woman! He should see that by now. It wasn't as if she was toxic. He could at least talk to her.

Anna sighed; what did it matter if he talked to her. Anna didn't care.

But she did. She cared a great deal.

She cared because she desperately wanted to see the spark of gentleness that was buried deep within his brown eyes that she had seen as a child. She was sure it was there, somewhere…. It was that gentle expression which she craved.

"Lady Anna…" The half-elf accompanying her suddenly called out timidly, "Perhaps we should resume our trek… the gathering will be starting shortly…"

Anna let out a long grumble and stared at the Desian, putting her hands on her hips. Damn Desian trying to give her orders… didn't he know that she was an angel? She paused, her scowl began to be replaced by a playful smile that slipped across her lips; the grin lit her green eyes, making her freckles seem more prominent; she would remind him who she was.

Anna felt a strange warm glow seep from her back as some of her mana released and her wings unfurled. The Desian gaped at her wings in awe. She fluttered them, letting the light of the sun catch against the translucent, colorful feathers, to show him that _she_ was a higher rank than him. _She_ was the one who called the shots. She gave him a sneaky side glance, smirking as she did.

The Desian began to awkwardly fumble as he averted his eyes from her translucent wings.

"Where is it, again?" She asked casually, lifting up her fingers pretending to look at her nails.

The Desian swallowed, "The… Asgard ranch…." The Desian mumbled.

"Very well. We should probably get going then. Take the front. Be quick – if you weren't here, I could fly. I don't want you slowing me down" She nodded in his direction.

"Yes Lady Anna!" The Desian cried, bowing stiffly to her once more, he turned and began at a jogging pace.

Anna remained still for a moment, watching the Desian as he ran ahead. She shook her head. These new guys, so timid. Anna let out a long disappointed sigh,

"I don't know why they keep paring me up with Desians anyways…" she muttered to herself, "It's not like I'd try to run away."

"It's not that you'll run away" A voice from behind called to Anna, "It's a punishment for your foul attitude

Anna recognized the voice immediately. It was free and light, like a summer gale whistling on the waves of the sea. Anna whipped her head towards the sound and gave the owner of the voice a broad smile.

There, was a young half-elf smirking back at her. He was tall, but not too tall – not as tall as Kratos anyways. She had long, light green hair that was shaggy and flipped out at the sides. He had two strange colored eyes, a deep red-brown, the color of wet earth. He stood casually, one of his hands resting on his hip, the other clutching a giant broadsword. He nodded a greeting to Anna.

Anna bit her lip playfully at him, greeting him.

"Hello, Forcystus." She replied, "It's been a long time.

* * *

><p>Gah! Finally, Forcystus. The Desian hero. I secretly love him too - wish he was in the story more. As you may have noticed, he doesn't have an eye patch or a gun for an arm... this will all be explained to come - Find out why he earns the title "The Desian Hero" (not for a few chapters though, sorry.)<p>

Chapter 7 is on it's way. Yggdrasil has a new plan that leaves Kratos feeling... unsettled. Next Chapter will contain Mithos' proposal for the Age of Lifeless Beings and the beginning of Kratos' unrest. Stay Tuned!

Finally, thanks for the comments - I really appreciate the support.


	8. Chapter 7: Watch and Wait

Okay Chapter 7 is up! Chapter 8 has been started. Again, this is a bit of a filler chapter but, you know, it happens sometimes. Next will be more Anna and Forcystus.

This chapter is brought to you by: Love to Write - it seems that's all i've been doing lately!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, if I did Kratos could get a swimsuit!

Rated T for violence and mild language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Wait and Watch<strong>

Kratos sat silently, half shrouded by shadows, in his seat at the circular table. He found it irksome all of there were there except for one person. Kratos narrowed his eyes in irritation. He knew, had it only been anyone else who was late, Kratos would not have minded. Time moved slowly for him, five minutes did not matter. He had become accustomed to waiting; wait and watch, that's how Kratos learned to survive. That's how he learned to observe. That's how he learned to stay ahead of everyone else. Normally, it wouldn't matter; he didn't particularly like wasting time, but he accepted that it happened, It was only when Kvar wasted his time that he found it intolerable.

Suddenly the doors opened with a dramatic swing and bang; Kvar entered, two of his lacky's sweeping after him. The others around the table murmured their greetings as Lord Kvar strode to his seat. Kratos folded his arms, keeping quiet.

"I am terribly sorry for my tardiness." Lord Kvar apologized with a sickly sweet tone as he bowed deeply to Lord Yggdrasil, "I was held up by an… insubordinate human."

Kratos felt a slight twinge of wariness as he listened to Kvar. Hopefully he wasn't talking about the child. As he thought of her, her green eyes lingered in his mind. He suddenly desired to know about her situation.

_Wait and watch._ He told himself, _wait and see what he says_.

"And it is all taken care of?" Yggdrasil asked.

"Indeed, My Lord." Kvar replied, bowing once more.

"And how goes the Aneglous Project?" Yggdrasil asked.

"It goes well, Sire. The results are truly amazing. The exsphere continues to evolve. It will make a truly unique cruxis crystal, one unlike we have ever seen before."

Kratos felt his body release tension; an echo of a feeling of relief swept over him. But it couldn't be relief – Kratos hadn't really been worried.

Or so he told himself.

Yggdrasil nodded his approval, "Excellent. I look forward to seeing your research." Kvar gave one last bow before sitting in his seat. Yggdrasil continued to speak, "Now that Kvar is here, we can begin our meeting."

"Shall we not wait for Regius?" Rubeous asked, his deep voice echoing through the domed room. Kratos peered at him from from the corners of his eyes. Fool! Did he not realize this was the entire reason they were there?

"Hmph."

Rubeous shot Kratos a deadly glance as the small scoff was heard through the reverberating room.

"Something amusing, Kratos?" Rubeous asked.

Kratos gave him another side glance that seeped with irritation, "I should think it is obvious that Regius is the reason we are here." Kratos replied dryly.

Rubeous narrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced towards one of his other companions for help. Kvar remained silent, staring at the table before him, his mind far away dwelling on a stone in a green-eyed girl. Angela too, looked awkwardly away, not understanding Kratos' meaning. It was her assistant that answered for her.

"It is because Regius is dead. Isn't it?" Pronyma stated form the shadows. Kratos let his eyes find their mark on the girl who had just spoken. Her face was too dark to see in the shadows, but had he been able to see her, he would have seen a desperate look for approval in his eyes.

"Ha, at least one of you has some common sense." Yuan mocked from his seat next to Yggdrasil, His arms, too, were folded. He sat deep within his seat, glaring at each of the Desians, "Though it is disappointing it's your lackey, Angela, and not you."

Angela opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off by Lord Yggdrasil himself

"Enough banter." He commanded coolly, "It is true. Regius is indeed dead. I have already sent curriers to inform the ranches and other half-elves of this. You all know what this means?"

The room remained silent. For a moment. Kratos glanced at Yggdrasil, who met his eyes, giving him a quick smile before he continued.

"It means, of course, that a new Grand Cardinal must be selected."

"And that's why we are here?" Rubeous asked.

Kratos let out an audible sigh of annoyance and rolled his eyes. How did this man get in his current position of power? He was as astute as a bore.

"Yes." Yggdrasil replied, "well that and…."

Kratos glanced once again at his Lord. There was more? Why had Kratos not been informed.

"Well, we will talk about that after we discuss Regius' replacement. Are there any suggestions that you'd like to submit?" Yggdrasil asked.

"I think that girl, Angela's minion, I think she should." Yuan declared suddenly.

Angela's eyes widened in shock, "P-Pronyma?!"

"Yes." Yuan replied.

Pronyma gave a small bow, "I am honored sir."

Angela stared back at her assistant and glared at her in anger for a moment before returning.

"Pronyma still has much to learn." Angela stated, "She is not ready."

"Then who would you submit, Lady Angela?" Yggdrdasil asked, his voice was smooth like water.

Angela gave her reply. Small nobody who she could easily manipulate. Kvar and Rubeous gave their opinons as well – it was a similar story with them as well… especially with Rubeous nominating his son. Kratos remained silent as the foreign names were brought to the table. None of these men would do, and he knew it.

"What do you think, Kratos?" Yggdrasil asked, "You are the only one who has not spoken."

Kratos waited a moment before speaking, "I do not have a submission at this time. Once I find one, you will be the first to know, My Lord."

"Very well. Until then, I want you all to continue to place suggestions until I select someone who is worthy. Kratos and Yuan, in the meantime, will take turns watching over the ranch. Yuan, you will head there today."

Yuan bowed his head in assent. Yggdrasil began to speak once more.

"Now, I have another matter which I would like to discuss with you all. I have a plan. A plan that will fulfill Martel's final wish."

Kratos glanced at Yuan, who straightened slightly in his chair and swallowed. His eyes remained cast down; Kratos knew that all the other Desians would not notice the swallow at Martel's name, or his uncomfortable shift in posture. But Kratos saw. He had always watched and waited and had come to know Yuan's sublte reactions. Yuan's blue green eyes flicked towards Kratos; the two stared at each other without expression, yet were able to communicate every passing thought just with their eyes.

Kratos listened intently as Mithos explained his new plan for an Age of Lifeless Beings. He remained still, but his inside began to churn. Lifeless beings? Had the boy gone mad!? Kratos face remained flinty as the plan was elaborated… it would do no good to show the disgust he felt at Mithos' proposition. Now, Kratos would watch and wait… wait until the explanation was over and then assess the situation.

This plan was absurd. It meant abandoning the two worlds. It meant destroying hundreds of lives. It meant placing thousands more in the same exact position that Martel was in now – a position that for almost the past 4,000 years Kratos and his companions had tried to remedy! Kratos stared at the table. He stole another glimpse at Yuan, who also was staring into nothing. Kratos averted his eyes once he realized that he could not read Yuan's expression… he would not look at Kratos.

Finally Yggdrasil finished. Kratos kept his arms folded as the other half-elves in the room clapped and cheered at the new glorious plan.

Damn. This is not what Kratos wantd.

This is not what Mithos had promised.

Kratos kept his arms folded, his eyes closed.

He would not go along with this. How could he go along with this? No matter what, he would not allow this to happen. Even if it meant betraying Mithos. Kratos eyes flicked open.

Betray Mithos? Could he do it? He felt so indebted to the boy… he had… failed him after all. Failed to protect him from the cruel realities of the world. He had failed to correct him when he had the chance. He had failed Martel too, in allowing her brother to stray down this twisted distorted path for too long. Could he abandon him? What if there was still hope.

No. There was no hope. Hope had died with Martel, and it had failed to be resurrected with each young life sacrificed and body rejected in an attempt to revive Martel. Hope was in the great seed, but it was dormant; it was kept from all the world selfishly by a young boy who couldn't let go of the past.

And it was Kratos' fault.

It was his fault that Mithos had ended up that way.

Kratos tightened his job. It was clear what he must do. He would betray Mithos. He would find someone to wield the Eternal Sword; he would release the seal; he would do anything he needed to. Anything.

The only problem was, that at this point Kratos had no idea what to do.

Kratos glanced once more at Yggdrasil who smiled serenely at the half-elves as they continued their applause in jubilation for his plan.

Then Kratos realized; he knew exactly what he had to do.

He had to watch and wait.

He would watch Yggdrasil, watch his surroundings, and gather what information he could. Then he would wait, he would wait until it was the right time to leave Mithos. Yes, he would do as he had always done. Watch and wait.

Kratos leaned back in his chair slightly and watched as the half-elves discussed the new coming world. They seemed oblivious to his melancholy state in the corner – it was not much different than usual.

That's because Kratos was not doing anything different, though his mind was reeling with the possibilities of betrayal.

No, it seemed Kratos was doing what he always did.

He was simply watching and waiting.

It was just what he was watching and what he was waiting for that was different.

* * *

><p>Whew. Done with that. I am excited for the next chapter. Anna and Forcystus meet up with some... undesirable humans. Stay tuned! :0D<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: How Long

Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update... but this chapter is a bit longer than the others so hopefully that makes up a bit for it. Some Forcystus and Anna stuff.

**In the game in mentions when Colette receives the oracle that 20 years ago there had been another Chosen. So, that's that chosen. The time line may not be exact, but it's not super important for this story so... yeah.

This chapter is brought to you by: The Super Bowl. Are you roommates forcing you to watch the Super Bowl? No problem! Simply bring your computer and write while you..."watch."

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, then Kratos would be in the sequel... because he would have never left to begin with!

Rated T for violence and mild language. Contains spoilers (you have been warned *twitchy eye*)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: How Long? <strong>

Anna couldn't help but broaden her smile as the half-elf drew closer to her. He glanced at her wings and gave her a chiding smile.

"Really?" He stated, raising his eyebrows at her wings and giving, his reproving smile still apparent.

Anna sheepishly glanced back at her wings and released manna once more inside of her body. The wings fluttered, and then disappeared, dissolving into the air.

"The Desian escort I was with tried to give me orders." Anna explained, "I had to show him who was in charge.

Forcystus finally reached her; folding his arms he cocked his eyebrows at her, "Even if you are in charge, you still have to have an escort. That says something about your status."

"You know why I have to have one," Anna said, pointing her finger at her exspehre, 'This."

"No, I think that's what they tell you. Really it's because you're incompetent."

Anna narrowed her eyes, giving him the most severe scowl that she could.

"I could take you on any day, Forcystus!" she growled.

Forcystus simply whipped back his head and let out a hearty laugh.

"That face." He told her in-between deep chuckles, "I see why they give you an escort – it's because you aren't intimidating at all."

Anna placed her hands on her hips, her face switching from a scowl to angry disbelief.

"Stop making fun of me."

"But you make it so easy."

She glared at him once more. He let out another laugh before he glanced off into the direction that her escort had gone.

"We probably should catch up to him." He said, nodding in the Desian's direction, "We don't want to you to get in trouble."

Anna rolled her eyes and Forcystus smirked at her reaction. She walked past him slowly, before turning and giving him a powerful shove. Forcystus lost his balance and went flying to the grass beneath him. Anna laughed, chanting a taunt as she ran,

"Race you there." She called back, "Desian scum."

Forcystus shook his head in disbelief and narrowed his eyes at his target, "Just try to escape, inferior being!" he called jumping up and chasing after her. Soon he was right on her tail.

Anna ran down one the gently sloping hills, her pace increasing at the slant. She grass waved in the wind beneath her, brushing against her legs. The fresh smell of earth rose up as she kicked up immense clouds of dust. The wind kissed her cheeks; this, Anna thought, this running, this moment, this is what freedom must feel like.

Her pace increased, her feet dashing against the soft earth. She closed her eyes for a moment, and was met by a strange surprise.

Anna shrieked in delight and protest as Forcystus caught her arm, attempting to slow her down. He succeeded and soon the two skidded to a halt. They laughed once more.

"I told you, I'd catch you." Forcystus panted, he placed both of his hands on his knees, and smiled at her, catching his breath.

Anna had both of her hands on her hips; she arched her back and head back in attempt to gasp more air.

"No, I let you catch me." She stated, gasping for air, "I could have beat you."

"Liar." He stated.

"I am not lying! It is the truth, I was being nice to you. There's no way you could outrun me."

"Anna." Forcystus said seriously.

"What? I mean it. Don't 'Anna' me."

"No, Anna, look." Forcystus repeated this time with more urgency. Anna was caught by his abrupt grim tone. She pulled her head back and looked at Forcystus. He was staring at something; Anna followed his gaze, which landed on Anna's escort from before. He was lying in the grass. The tall blades around him were covered with sticky deep crimson. Anna's eyes widened in horror.

He was dead.

Forcystus pulled out his blade from his sheath, crouching into a defensive position. Ann followed his example pulling out her two blades as well.

"They must be nearby," Anna stated solemnly.

Forcystus nodded. His entire demeonor changed; Anna watched as his face tightened, his lips forming one serious line, his jaw clenching. He gripped his sword tightly; his eyes darted around in defensive anticipation. He was watching. Anna had seen him like this only rarely before, but she knew what it meant. Forcystus would fight to kill; there would be no mercy from him.

There was a rustle from some umbiferous green bushes nearby. Both of the warriors turned to the sound.

"There." Anna stated quietly,

Forcystus nodded again. Just then, a group of humans emerged from the brush. There were ten of them or so. They were laughing and muttering to each other as they approached, their eyes menacingly placed on Anna and Forcystus. Some of them pulled out small daggers, others drew out their swords slowly. They seemed confident, each of them smiling triumphantly as they approached. One of them stopped suddenly, lifting his hand and motioning the others to stop. He seemed to be the one in charge.

"Well, well, well," The seemingly leader of the group mocked, "Looks like the lone Desian we killed actually had some friends."

Anna narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. Forcystus held out his arm to stop her. Anna stopped, but glared at the leader of the humans.

"Oh, so you _were_ with him." The leader stated, he looked back at his cronies, "Had we known, we would have waited… so you could watch."

Forcystus straightened up slightly, letting his sword fall at his side, "That man you killed was a good man."

"He wasn't a man, he was dog." The leader of the humans sneered. He spat at the corpse. Forcystus closed his eyes at the sight and the humans let out a chorus of disturbing laughs. Anna bit her lip and clenched her sword tighter. Suddenly they stopped laughing, the leader's eyes landing directly on Anna.

"You there, aren't you a human?" he asked.

"What of it?" she returned.

"Why are you with this Desian dog?"

"Better dogs than rats." Anna muttered bitterly.

"Why you little-!" The human started drawing his sword and coming towards her, "You! You! Traitor!"

"I've got this one." Anna told Forcystus as the man began to approach.

"How long?" Forcystus asked.

Anna looked at her opponent up and down, "15 seconds."

Forcystus smirked and nodded, giving Anna the okay to step forward. She grinned at her opponent, her green eyes flashing with something like rage. This, this was when she was able to express the suppressed emotions she felt whenever Kvar beat her. Then, she was unable to do anything, but in situations like this, she was in control. She could hear Forcystus begin to count as Anna's sword met with the other human's sword.

"One." He called out.

Anna slashed at her opponent. The blow was blocked with a dilapidated wooden shield. Anna brought her other sword up, slashing against the shield once again. It splintered with a thunderous crack, small chips of wood began to fall around them. All the while, Forcystus continued his count.

"Four."

Anna lifted up her foot and kicked the Desian as hard as she could in the chest. The man let out a strange grunt as he stumbled back from her. He straightened, and with a roar charged at Anna once more. Anna stepped to the side, nimbly dodging the blow.

"Eleven." The counting continued.

Anna attacked her opponent once more with one of her swords, she swiped at his feet; the man went to block the blow. That's when Anna took her other sword and ran it deep into his chest. The man made an odd moan as he slumped to the ground. Anna pulled out her blade, flicking the blood off of it as she did.

"Fourteen…" Forcystus finished, "Not bad. A second early."

Anna flicked her sword again, "I should have tried for ten."

The other humans gaped at them as Forcystus stepped closer to Anna. He pointed his swords at the humans.

"I suggest you leave now. That way you won't have to join your friend," he motioned to the lifeless body drenched in red of the grass, "in the dirt." So he said. But Anna saw deep in his eyes that Forcystus wasn't planning on letting any of them escape alive.

They stayed silent for a moment. One of the men glanced nervously around.

"Enough! I won't stand for this!" He yelled. He let out a battle cry and then ran straight for Forcystus.

"How long?" Anna asked.

"5 seconds." Forcystus declared.

Anna raised up an eyebrow at him, he smirked, then charged his challenger.

"One." Anna began.

Forcystus ran towards the enraged human. The man held his sword high above his head, gripping it incorrectly. Idiot, Anna thought, he is making this to easy. Forcystus quickly brought his sword, pointing it towards the man's chest.

"Two…"

The human blocked in the nick of time, but it sent him stumbling awkwardly ot the side. Forcystus, ran up, elbowing the man in the jaw. He fell to the ground. Forcystus lifted his sword, ready to plunge it into the man's chest, but the man rolled, causing Forcystus to plunge his sword into the dirt.

"Four!" Anna called louder. His time was almost out.

Forcystus glanced at Anna once more time before lifting his foot and stopping it on the human's chest. The man let out a protest that was lost as Forcystus silenced him with his long blade. The merciless sheen was still in his eyes. He glared at the other humans.

"Whose next?" He asked.

The other humans looked at each other confused before one other let out an angry yell, encouraging the others and they all began to charge forward.

"The one on the left." Anna challenged. "how long?"

"Ten. You take the one in the red. How long?"

"Seven."

And so it began. The two ran headlong into the group of humans, each cutting down their adversaries down wthin seconds. Each time, calling out a new time.

"How long?"

"5, you?"

"Heh, 3."

"How long?

"Seven,"

And so it continued until the last human was felled. Anna pulled out her sword from the still warm body as Forcystus pushed the body of another to make sure he was dead.

"Well, that was disappointing." Anna stated. She glanced over at Forcystus who had walked over slowly to the Desian who had served as Anna's escort from before. Forcystus remained silent as he squatted down. He looked into the dead Desian's eyes. They were wide open, and had started to become glazed with death; however, there was a reflection of fear that that must have been apparent in his last moments. Lifting his hand softly, Forcystus gently closed the eyes of the half-elf.

"Rest in peace." He whispered quietly to the man. Anna watched in silence, wrapping her arms around herself almost protectively. No matter who it was, it if was one of Forcystus comrades, one of his brothers in arms, even if he did not know him, Forcystus was respectful to them. He stood up, and turned back towards Anna. The merciless glint in his eyes had gone, and was replaced by something like regret. Anna averted her eyes and swallowed.

"I am sorry about him." Anna stated, "Did you know him?"

Forcystus shook his head, "Not really. Only talked to him a few times. He seemed like a good man. Had a family." He stared at the dead man once more and said in a softer tone, "I wonder who will tell them."

A silence descended the two companions. Anna shifted uncomfortably before finally sheathing her weapon. Poor, Forcystus. She cleared her throat.

"We should probably go." Anna stated, "Kvar should be at the ranch soon with news from Yggdrasil."

Forcystus nodded, flashing Anna smile, though there was still a trace of sadness in his mind, "Right. Let's go."

They walked in silence for a long time. Each occupied in their own thoughts. Forcystus took the lead slightly, and Anna followed behind in quiet. It was strange that just moments before they were running through the green grass, the air blowing in their hair. But now, now it was still and quiet. There was a gentle breeze continued ruffled the long green grass, creating a hushed whisper that spread through the waving grass; it was not aware of the serious tone that had descended the two companions. Finally, the silence was broken, much to Anna's relief.

"So... why do you have to go to the Ranch for this grand announcement? Why couldn't you have stayed in Welgaia to hear it?" Forcystus asked suddenly.

Anna sighed, "I try to spend as little time as possible in Welgaia." Anna explained, "I prefer to be away. It just so happened when I got the news, I was near Asgard. They told me to go to the nearest ranch. Kvar's ranch just happened to be it." She explained.

Forcystus nodded, "Makes sense." There was another pause and Forcystus continued, "Well, I am glad you are here and are not in Welgaia to hear the news. I mean… I'ts good to see you. It's been some time."

Anna smirked playfully at him, "Did you miss me, Forcystus?" she asked coyly, though there hint of unmistaken confidence in her tone.

Forcystus half smiled half scowled at Anna, "Desians don't miss inferior beings." He stated teasingly.

"And humans don't care about Desian scum." She retorted.

They laughed and the mood lightened some. Anna was grateful, it was hard to have the heavy shroud of death hang over them. Soon they were chatting lightly. The wind rustled the grass, and blew Anna's brown hair. She gathered it up and piled it atop her head in a tick ponytail. A few strands slipped down from the tie, gracefully tickling her neck. The movement caught Forcystus eyes. There was something strangely beautiful about the wayward stands that graced her slender neck... Forcystus quickly turned his gaze away.

What he was thinking….

it was forbidden.

Besides… Anna could never…..

"So how long has it been?" he asked, pulling his mind away from this thoughts back to the rolling green around him; Anna finished pulling back her hair, "Since I have last seen you, I mean."

"Mm… I think it was two months ago, when the The Chosen, Gretta, turned 15.* We were sent to make sure those impostors, the Renegades, did not intervene. You remember?"

Forcystus nodded, "Yes, that's right." He stated, "It seems much longer."

Anna smiled at him once more. They looked ahead and Anna could see the Asgard Ranch looming in the distance – it wouldn't be long now until the reached it.

"Do you think Kvar is there with the news?" Anna asked.

"Let's hope not, or we will miss the announcement." Forcystus replied.

"Well, then, let's hurry."

The two picked up their pace, going at a slow jog until the reached the ranch. They were immediately admitted in; Anna found herself feeling suddenly uncomfortable as her eyes adjusted to the eerie light of the ranch; it was so much like Welgaia, with the strange blinking lights of technology sporadically around the halls and rooms; but it made her feel extremely out of place. She never liked the ranches; she never really liked Welgaia. The strange artificial light made her cringe inwardly. She tried to ignore it. They walked quickly down the halls towards their destination. Many of the Desians bowed to Anna as she passed by. She was an angel, after all, even if she was a lowly once. Anna sometimes wondered, though, if it was in respect for her, or the stone that jutted grotesquely from her skin. She glanced at the orb protruding from her chest and scowled. Forcystus did not miss the expression.

"None of that, Anna," He said kindly, though not looking at her.

Anna nodded, tightening her lips in a terse smile before she glanced away.

"I can't help but feel that without this stone they would just see me as another inferior human. All they see now is the stone." Anna replied quietly.

"Nonsense. Even without the stone, you have served Yggdrasil marvelously. These people respect you."

"I sure hope so. But even with Kratos. There is so much animosity... and he's been with Yggdrasil for... since the beginning. For example I know that Kvar, if he had the chance, would destroy Kratos if he could."

Forcystus looked ahead. There was a brief moment of silence as their footsteps echoed around them as they walked down the strange-lighted halls of the ranch.

"I believe that Kratos and Kvar just hate each other. From what I heard, Kvar always hated Kratos since he advised Lord Yggdrasil not to make him a Grand Cardinal. And though I have never seen Kratos myself," he stole a side glance at Anna, who smiled at Kratos' name; he looked away, ignoring the sudden prick in his chest, "I have only heard the greatest respect for him. I am sure it is the same for you."

Anna smiled a bit more freely. Forcystus felt a strange mix of guilt and relief as he saw the expression; what he had said... wasn't the complete truth. Though, many of the Desians, even the Grand Cardinals, feared Kratos, and few respected him, for the most part there seemed to be a strange animosity for the man – all because he was human. Forcystus didn't particularly liked humans, but if there were humans like Anna and Kratos, who desired to help their cause, why not except them? He didn't understand why the masses couldn't. He swallowed inwardly. He could never tell Anna that. First off, Anna would be hurt that even though she had served Yggdrasil her whole life, she still was not trusted. But what was more, Forcystus knew that hearing that Kratos was spoken ill of would hurt her. It hadn't taken him long to see that Anna's ears perked every time the angel's name was mentioned; or that she was always eager to praise him when he came up in conversation. It was subtle, and yet so apparent at the same time. Forcystus looked down at his feet, hoping that someday he, too, could see the great Seraphim he had heard so much about; but part of him never wanted to see him… after all, he too, could not help but feel slight hostility towards the man; not because he was human, but because he had something tha Forcystus wanted.

"Thank you, Forcystus." Anna finally stated, and Forcystus was pulled out of his thoughts. They blew away from him like a summer gale as he met Anna's green eyes. She smiled brighter at him; there was an expression caught in her eyes that Forcystus was not completely unfamiliar with; it was a look just for him; a special sort of affection.

Well, perhaps Kratos didn't have all of what he wanted.

"You're welcome." He responded, smirking and turning his gaze ahead of him once more. They reached the door for the meeting, "It's here." He stated.

Anna nodded and the two headed inside of the room. Most of the Ranch workers were already there. Anna cringed as she spied an array of old whips, caked with dried blood hanging on the whipmaster's waists. The spear women leaned heavily against heir spears, talking in their low deep sultry voices; it reminded Anna of snakes. The mage's exchanged new spells, eagerly showing each other how to hold their shafts. One of the larger warriors sat in the back, his mouth gaping open, loud snores thundering from his wide open trap. She turned her gaze away from the Desians back to Forcystus, who was talking to another Desian.

"Has he come?" Forcystus asked.

"Yes, apparently he will be here any moment." The Desian replied.

Suddenly the doors on the opposite side of the room opened. An excited hush fell across the room. Anna could almost taste the anticipation as a few remaining whispers hung in the air. Kvar lifted his hand, and the room dropped in noise once again.

"My fellow Half-Elves!" He stated, "I am afraid I have some terrible news. One of our leaders, has past away."

Anna felt sudden dread grip her heart – a leader? For some reason her mind jumped to Kratos; it coulnd't be him, could it?

"Regius," Kvar continued, "Of the Iselia Ranch has succumbed to illness in his old age and has past away."

Anna felt relief sweep over her as a mess of murmurs began to fill the room. Kvar held up his hand again, silencing everyone, he continued, louder this time.

"Though this is a tragedy, it brings opportunity." Kvar stated a sick smile slipping across his face, "A Grand Cardinal will be selected for the Iselia Ranch."

More murmors, this time louder, began to spread through the room. Anna and Forcystus both stole glances at each other.

"In order to select a new Cardinal, Lord Yggdrasil has asked me, as well as the other Grand Cardinals, to submit names for possible candidates."

The buzz of nosie increased, and Kvar raised his voice once more.

"SILENCE!" it became dead still, and Kvar continued after a pause, "There are far too many of you to go through each one. As a result, the Grand Cardinals and I have decided to interview a select few of you who have been noticed by your superiors.

"For those who are called, you may take a two week leave period of time in order to travel to Iselia for consideration. The new Leader should be decided within the month. The names selected for consideration are as follows…."

Kvar began to read a list of names. Anna pricked her ears and strained to hear Forcystus name… a series of foreign names were read.

"Pronyma."

Anna scowled. Pronyma. The assitant for Lady Angelica was particularly cruel to Anna. How did she get nominated. Anna searched the room - she wasn't there. Thank goodness. Anna turned her attention to the names once more. Name after name after name... yet no Forcystus. She glimpsed at her companion. He was silent, his lip tightened in a straight line. Anna's heart began to sink when finally...

"Forcystus." Kvar called.

Anna felt herself smile broadly as she looked at Forcystus. He remained calm, but Anna caught the slight curve in his lip that rose as he heard his name. He closed his eyes and looked down. The rest of the names were railed off, but Anna heard none of them.

"Those half-elves, if they choose, may report to Iselia ranch within the next two weeks." Kvar called out, "May Martel bless you on your journey."

There was a cheer that rang throughout the room as Anna turned to Forcystus.

"Forcystus! This is marvelous! You are going aren't you?"

"Of course." He replied, "I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything."

"I think you have a chance of getting it. You are a great leader; always loyal and kind; always alert; and an excellent fighter. This is! I can't even!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, still smiling, she continued, "When will you leave?"

"Immediately." Forcystus replied, "Most people will stay at the Ranch, but the small half-elf village I grew up in, Tetra, is nearby Iselia. I will go there, see my friends and family. It is only an hours walk away from the ranch. If I could get this…" he paused, closing his eyes, "To be so close to my original home… I mean, I am happy anywhere so long as it is in the service of our Lord, Yggdrasil… but Iselia…. Iselia is special."

"Forcystus," Anna declared quietly, putting one of her hands reassuringly on his shoulder, "There would be not better Cardinal than you."

Forcystus suddenly looked very seriously at Anna who was beaming at him. He took her hand into his and grasped it tightly.

"Anna," he stared deeply into her green orbs, Anna was caught by their serious expression in the deep red of his eyes. But she was also very aware of the warmth of his fingers on hers.  
>"What?" She asked, worry slipping into her voice.<p>

"I think that you should try too."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I think you should try for the position at Iselia Ranch."

Anna stared at him a moment. Releasing her hand from his grip.

"I can't." she stated.

"Why not?" he asked shocked.

"You know why." Anna replied, stealing a glance at the odd gem sticking out of her chest. Forcystus followed her gaze. His lips tightened.

"How long, Anna, are you going to let that thing ruin your potential?"

Anna whipped her glance back at Forcystus, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

He pointed at the exsphere, "How long are you going to let that thing control how you react? With a key crest, exspheres are supposed to increase your abilities - they help you progress. Not hinder you. Yet you... you never use it to your full potential. You are afraid that the others won't respect you without that jewel, which is why you rarely use it. But why no use it to prove to them that you deserve respect." He looked at her sternly. "Apply for the position."

"But…Kvar…." Anna tried to interrupt, but Forcystus talked over her.

"How long are you going to let Kvar control you with that? If you get this position, then Kvar will have no more control over you. You can conduct the experiment the way you'd like. No more beatings. No more threatenings. You'd be free."

"Free…." Anna repeated slowly, her eyes gazed at the floor, but they were far away in her thoughts.

"You wouldn't have to live in Welgaia, which I know you hate. You could stay in... Iselia. I could come work for you. Think about it."

Anna looked up at Forcystus once more, "But you…"

Forcystus stopped her with his hand, "I am still going to try for it. I am just saying you should too. I would be just as happy for you as you would be for me if you became the next Cardinal." Anna looked down at his words as he continued, "You already have an in. Yggdrasil as seen all that you can do. What's more, is you have Kratos as an ally, I am sure that he would –"

Anna whipped her head up at the name of Kratos, "Kratos barely acknowledges my existence! He wouldn't help!"

"You don't know that." He stated, there was a pause, "Anna, try. How long are you going to let this control your life."

Forcystus lifted his hand and gently let his fingers rest on the stone in Anna's chest. She felt her heartbeat quicken and was worried he could perhaps feel it as he hands rest there. She took a step back.

"I…"

Forcystus opened his mouth once more in an attempt to convince her, but he was cut off by a voice as cold as ice that pierced through the air, calling a familiar number.

"A012!" Kvar called, his voice hard and cold like frozen fjords, "What in Martel's name are you doing here?"

Anna turned to her overseer, bowing as she did.

"I came to hear the news, Sir." She replied. Forcystus bowed as well. Kvar swept over him with once glance, looking at him up and down.

"Mm… well. This is quite fortuitious. Come. You will return to Welgaia with me. There we will measure the exspheres growth."

Anna closed her eyes. Damn. If she returned, she would be in Welgaia for at least another two days. It seemed like it was only yesterday she was in her cold dark room in the heavens so far above. Was it truly already time to take more data…

"Yes, My Lord." Anna replied.

"Come, then." Kvar commanded.

Anna gave one last look at Forcystus before she followed Kvar as he weeved through the crowd, ignoring the clamoring, praising, and bowing of the Desians all around him. He brushed them off like flies, not even deigning to acknowledge them.

He treated his own men like scum. No wonder he treated Anna as if she was nothing but a bug beneath his boot – a worthless maggot. Nothing of worth, except for that stone on her chest.

She glanced down once more at the strange colored orb. Forcystus' words echoing in her mind.

"How long."

Anna straightened her back, closing her eyes.

How long indeed. She told herself.

She glanced back once more at Forcystus, but he was lost in the crowd. She sighed. Kvar peered at her from the side of his eyes.

"What ever could be the matter, A012" Kvar asked, disdain dripping in his voice.

Anna swallowed.

"Nothing sir." She replied.

But it was a complete lie. And they both knew it. Kvar smiled in his voice. Speaking again, Anna could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well then, we will have to punish you for making unwarranted noise."

Anna closed her eyes.

How long could she endure this life?

How long?

* * *

><p>Whew. Made it. Next chapter - Some Kratos and Anna bonding. Hoorah! :0D Well... sorta. Stay tuned and find out what happens next. This weekend I was swamped so didn't get to write as much. I should be posting more frequently now... though my writer's block for my original story is starting to wane, so I may spend more time on that.<p>

Anyways, thanks for you continued support. Please continue reading. Feedback is much appreciated! So thank you all!


	10. Chapter 9: Closed Doors

Yay! Done with chapter 9! Almost done with Chapter 10 as well. Hoorah!

This chapter is brought to you by: On A Roll - Might as well call me butter. (muff muff muff ;0p) Because when inspiration hits, why not take advantage of it?Heh heh!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia... if I did, then there would most definitely be a prequel (I think I may have said that already but it would be awesome sooo...yeah.)

Rated T for violence and language... Contains spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Closed Doors<strong>

It was just the two of them. Both remained silent, their arms folded. The room was darker than usual, the only light coming from the strange glowing flower-like seed. Yuan stared intently at the woman inside. Kratos kept his eyes on the floor.

"Well?" Yuan asked.

"Well what?" his auburn haired companion replied.

"What do you think of Mithos' plan."

Kratos remained silent. His eyes quickly stealing a glimpse at the woman inside the seed. What did he think? It was ludicrous. As probable as it was absurd. Kratos had gone along with Mithos, averting his eyes from so much out of guilt… but now he would stop it.

But could he tell Yuan that?

Probably not.

Silence remained. Yuan closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Kratos could hear the sense of longing in it.

"I suppose you won't say."

"Hmph."

"Oh stop it." Yuan seethed bitterly, "That is the most irratating thing you do. That and simply _breathing_. Now answer the question. Mithos' plan. What do you think."

Kratos glanced at him from underneath his shaggy hair. He chose his words carefully.

"My only concern is to rectify the travesty that we have created. I will do what I must in order to achieve that."

It was Yuan's turn to remain silent. There was a way to achieve it; Yuan was forming a plan. He already had the Renegades…. But now, now after what he had learned of Mithos' new plan, it was even more vital to achieve his goals. Once he found a way, he would act against Mithos. He thought this plan was ridiculous. The result of a twisted perception of Martel's last wish. Martel! Sweet, good, perfect Martel's words were being perverted to fulfill the will of a distorted child. He would have to stop it.

But could he tell Kratos that?

Probably not.

"I see... I feel... the same way." Yuan stated carefully.

There was once again a stiff silence that descended over the two companions. Both were lost in their thoughts; had they only opened their mouths, had they only trusted each other like they used to perhaps… perhaps everything would have been completely different.

But they didn't trust each other. Too many years of seeing what the other would do... watching each other as they averted their eyes to the atrocities committed by Yggdrasil… each blaming the other for not stopping him. They had stopped coming together to talk of their pains; they had stopped laughing together; they had stopped counseling each other; they had stopped communicating. Theirs was a strained bond, held together by a few fine lines of frayed friendship that would always keep them connected.

Kratos closed his yes. Yes, they would always be connected. There would always be this strange bond, a mutual respect, a mutual platonic love, that no matter how strained it was, would bond them forever.

A bond like that does not dissipate no matter how many millennia pass away. Not after all they went through together.

But the trust for each other had eroded away as they watched each other's characters corrode away. They had seen each other's core. Bare, stripped, minimal core.

But could they trust each other?

Definitely not.

So they remained silent. Each a closed door.

They knew exactly what to say to make the other hurt; what injuries to bring up; what memories to harrow; they knew where to stick the knife, and they would church it… it was their way of justifying their own sins. If they blamed it on the other, their own mistakes and neglections did not seem as prominent. But though they could inflict such pain on each other, they could, on very rare occasions, bring comfort too.

This was not one of those times.

They remained in silence, the darkness seemed to become thicker, the light from the giant seed seemed to be waning almost as the two comrades stood in the still quiet. It was almost as though Martel was disapproving - they each ignored the premonition.

"I must return." Kratos said finally, unfolding his arms and making his way to the door, "Yggdrasil has a mission for me."

"Has he? Well, then, good luck." His old friend replied smoothly. Kratos gave him a small nod and reached for the door.

"Kratos…" Yuan called, Kratos stopped… there was something in Yuan's voice, a sort of pleading; Kratos recognized it though he had not heard it for hundreds of years… it was when Yuan wanted to make an impossible request. The last he had heard it was when he had asked him to attempt to heal Martel…. But at that time, Kratos had been unable to fulfill the request. Perhaps that was the start of their deteriorating trust. What could Yuan want now? Kratos turned slowly.

"Yes?" He asked.

Yuan stared at him a for a moment before his eyes narrowed, "Nothing," he said sharply, turning from Kratos and fixing his gaze on the woman once more, "It's nothing."

"Very well." Kratos replied finally exiting the door.

He paused a moment and considered returning. But Kratos knew that Yuan would not talk to him. Not now.

He would be alone.

But he desperately needed… his friend.

But that door had closed a long time ago.

Anna sat alone in her room. It was brighter than the other rooms in Welgaia. Anna had collected as many candles as she could from her travels in Sylverant and Tethe'alla. Her room gave off a warm glow – Anna felt it was the only warm place in Welgaia. It was her sanctuary. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed, her arms tightly encircled around her small pillow. She had let her wings out; they glimmered and shimmered in the soft glow of the candle. The translucent feathers caught the light and reflected it against the walls is speckles of strange colours. She did not move her wings; there were to many fresh painful cuts on her back from Kvar's whip. She closed her eyes, Forcystus' words echoed through her mind from the other day.

Her? Attempt to be a Grand Cardinal?

It was impossible.

She clutched her pillow tighter. The scratches on her bad let out a small cry of pain in protest as the skin stretched. She ignored the pain. It was a familiar sting, so it was easy to do so. She let out a sigh.

"I couldn't…." she began to say, "A human as a Grand Cardinal… and even if I asked to be considered… Yggdrasil would laugh in my face… Kvar most certainly would. And what would Kratos think… it would be overstepping my boundaries…"

She suddenly straightened, relaxing her grip slightly on the poor pillow.

"But… if they did accept me… I could do whatever I wanted. It would be a sign that Yggdrasil really trusted me…. I would be punished for asking if I didn't succeed, but at least I would have tried."

Anna gritted her teeth and rose, standing on her bed, holding the pillow in her hand.

"Yes! I should try!" She finally declared.

Just then Anna was startled by a very strange scratching noise that shook her entire door. Anna jumped in surprise with a shriek; loosing her balance and falling, her wings quickly dissipating into the air from sock, and she landed on the bed beneath her; Anna once again grasped her pillow tightly to her chest.

Her scream stopped but the scratching noise didn't. Anna stopped, and rolled warily on her bed, staring at the door. It continued to shake at the scratching. Very slowly, Anna slipped from her bed, grabbing her two swords silently from where they lay against the wall. She tiptoed stealthily towards the door, the scratching had become more frantic. Finally Anna reached the door. Gripping the handle, breathing heavily, Anna suddenly pulled the door open with all her might, pointing the sword at the perpetrator who was defiling her door.

Her battle cry stopped mid yell as she stared at the strange creature who, moments before, had been vandalizing her door.

It was…a dog?

Two black eyes stared curiously at Anna. Two, long furry green and white ears tilted to the side as the strange animal cocked it's head at Anna. Anna stared back in astonishment as the bizarre beast before her, her own head mirrored the creature's tilted head.

"What the…." She started, her voice trailing.

The animal must have taken this as a greeting, for it barked excitedly and then jumped on Anna. Anna let out a cry as she felt her swords were knocked out of her hands and she spilled backwards on the hard floor beneath her. A warm, rough tongue began to repeatedly despoil her face. Anna cringed as the heated sickly slobber clung to her face. She reached both her hands up, gripping the creature's fur.

"Gah! No! Stop!" She ordered, but the animal persisted. Anna's protests quickly changed into laughs as she realized her predicament.

"I've been bested by a dog." She told herself playfully reprovingly. She then looked at the dog, "All right, you, enough!"

She gave one last mighty shove and the beast finally got from off of top of her. Anna sat up and looked at the animal before her. . It's tongue hung from it's mouth as it panted heavily. He howled happily as Anna smiled at.. Anna looked at it. Tail, fur, ears, howl. Obviously it could onlybe one thing!

"You are the strangest looking dog I have ever seen." Anna finally deduced.

The creature barked. Anna reached out her hand and began to scratch between one of the dog's massive ears.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

The animal seemed to have understood. It barked once more and began to trot out of Anna's room.

"Hey! Wait!" Anna called as she scrambled up from the floor and tore after the furry green and white animal. She closed her door behind her and glanced down the hall – it was there, waiting for her at the end, Once it saw her, it tore down to the next hall. Anna ran after it, shouting as she did. Welgaia was empty; she didn't have to worry about Kvar hearing her – he had left hours ago. Her bare feet smacked against the smooth white floors of the halls. Anna would only catch glimpses of green and white fur as the animal flew the through the winding halls of Welgaia. Sometimes, the creature would wait for her. Anna would finally catch up with it, placing her hands on her knees, panting, and then the animal would take off again!

"Wait!" Anna cried once more in frustration, "Where are you going you weird dog!"

Anna was so absorbed in following the dog, that she hadn't realized that she had never been to this part of Welgaia before… well, at least not that she remembered. Finally the dog stopped in front of a door and howled triumphantly. He looked jubilantly at Anna, wagging his tail and bounding in place. She approached him slowly, eyeing him warily.

"Are you going to run off again as soon as I get there?" she questioned the big beast. The animal simply let out another howl. Anna reached her target and the animal did not run away. Anna turned to the door, examining it.

"Where have you taken me?" She asked looking at the closed door. It had strange intricate carvings all over it of a large tree. Anna put her hands on the door feeling the strange texture of the engravings.

"This looks… so familiar." She mumbled to herself. Then it came to her. Anna gasped and took a step back.

This closed door….

This was...

"You stupid dog! This is Kratos' room!" Anna barked at the animal. The creature returned her with one of his own howls. Anna stared at the door again.

She hadn't been there since… since her first night in Welgaia. That night when Kratos looked after her all those many years ago.

She let out another surprised gust of air.

"Kratos' door!" She cried again, pointing at it, she then frowned, "I am...sharing my excitement with a dog." she muttered chidingly to herself.

The animal barked, and suddenly rammed its big head into the back of Anna's knees. Anna let out a cry as she was pushed forward and rammed into the door. The door, however, was not locked, and swung open at the sudden weight. Anna fell, crashing, once more, onto the cold floor beneath her. She grumbled as she felt the weight of the dog on her back.

"Get off!" She growled. The dog obeyed. Anna slowly lifted herself on her hands and knees before looking up at the room around her. There was a strange warm glow that fell upon her – Anna recognized it as candle light. She looked up – sure enough, there were candles that stretched out around the entire room - just like hers... There was something strange, however.

The room was empty.

Anna pushed herself off the floor completely. She looked back at the dog and peered at him angrily.

"You're lucky he wasn't here." Anna stated, "He probably would have killed me."

Anna turned once more to gaze at the room around her. Her eyes landed on the familiar bed that remembered when she was a child. The color of the bedspread had changed. Before it had been white and purple, like the rest of Welgaia. Now, however it was green. She took a step closer, but then stopped herself.

"I should not be here!" she told herself, turning towards the door again. But she stopped as her eye caught something out of place on Kratos' desk among the straightened sheets of paper and shining, laid out blades. She stared at it; the item looked strangely familiar….

Overcome with curiosity, glancing quickly around her to makes sure no one was there, Anna drew closer to the desk. There, lying on the desk, was a familiar trinket from Anna's past.

It was her old doll. Lloyd.

Anna tenderly picked up the old cloth doll. It was frayed, and the fabric had lost much of its color. Anna raised her eyebrows at the doll as she recalled it's strange name.

Lloyd? Where had she come up with that. The doll was clearly a girl.

She rolled her eyes and turned over the doll. There was a strange fold in the cloth there. That's when Anna remembered. Her mother's locket – she had hidden it inside! She wondered if it was still there. Before she realized what her own fingers were doing, Anna unfolded part of the cloth; but it was empty – the locket was gone. She frowned.

"Odd…" she started. She flipped the doll over one more time, giving it one last look. She sighed at it and then began to place it down again on the desk.

"What are you doing?" a sudden voice came from behind her. Anna shrieked, whipping herself round towards the noise. As she did the doll flew from her grasp and soared in the air. Anna watched as the doll arched, dropped, and landed at the other side of the room, right in front of two white feet.

Anna's eyes flew from the feet, to the knees, to the waist, to the shoulders of the man before her. Her eyes finally landed on his face. Two strange brown eyes peered at her from think, unruly red brown hair.

Anna swallowed.

It was Kratos.

* * *

><p>Gwaah! I love Kratos! Even if I can't do his character justice! So, next up, LOTS of Kratos and Anna fluff. I am almost done with the chapter and will post it up as soon as it is finished. It's a bit of a lull in the plot... but my inner fangirl raged a revolution and for the time being, this story has been taken over by the Kranna Forever Federation of Fanfiction. So... bear with me. More action soon to come... stay tuned!<p>

Also thanks for the comments! I REALLY appreciate them! ^.^ Thanks for keeping up with the story. Means a lot. I will continue to try to post chapters quickly.


	11. Chapter 10: Tokens

Mwahaha! Chapter 10 is done. Light, fluffy, totally fangirl so I partially apologize...and I partially don't. I have started chapter 11, which is titled "The Desian Hero" so you all know what that means (I hope!) The fangirl has been quelled some, currently appeased for the moment and has retreated to her dark dank cave of suppression, where she will remain until she gets hungry again.

This chapter is brought to you by: Free Time - because very soon I won't have any.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, then you'd be able to get all the costumes with out without Zelos... bah. Ha.

Rated T for violence and mild language... Contains spoilers...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Tokens<strong>

Kratos stared at Anna moment in silence before he looked at the doll that landed at his feet. He glanced up once more at Anna, before crouching and scooping up the doll in his large, partially gloved hand. Anna felt her breath catch in her chest as he began to walk towards her. He held the doll out to her.

"If you wanted it back, you could have asked." He told her flatly.

"Ah, no, that's not – Honestly I had forgotten that I had given it to-"Anna took a step back, knocking into the chair behind her. She began to fall over it when suddenly a warm hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her falling state.

"Careful." He cautioned, slight irritation rising in his voice. He glanced down at her bare feet – of course; so like a child.

"I'm sorry…" Anna stated quickly. Kratos looked at the doll in his hand and put it back on his desk. He stared at her for a moment. Anna suddenly felt uncomfortable under is scrutinizing gaze. He seemed waiting for something… but what?

"What?" Anna asked, slightly snapping at him.

Kratos raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" She asked again, slightly annoyed.

"You come into my room, uninvited, with no apparent reason, and ask me 'what?'" Kratos asked, "Don't you think that it's foolish."

Anna sheepishly averted her eyes from the strange brown eyes of the angel.

"I…I…was… you see…." She started. Kratos narrowed his eyes at her stammering; she couldn't even speak like an adult. Childish. Anna felt his stare and glanced around nervously. Then from the corner of her eyes she saw a glimpse of green. Anna eagerly pointed to the strange animal that was sitting near the entrance of Kratos' door, "That dog! He led me hear."

Kratos glanced behind him. The creature barked happily as he did.

"Noishe led you here?" Kratos asked incredulously, still staring at the animal.

"Is that the dog's name?" She asked.

"He isn't a dog." Came the stoic reply.

"He isn't?" An repeated, "But he has ears and a tail. And he howls like dog or wolf. He doesn't seem wolfish so… I thought he was a dog."

Kratos closed his eyes in exasperation.

"I am sorry for assuming… so what is he?" Anna asked

"Why are you here?" Kratos demanded again, ignoring her question.

"Geesh, you really do hate talking."

Kratos didn't reply, but continued to stare intently at Anna. One of his eyes was barely visible from beneath his long hair. The other was focused carefully on the small woman who was wringing her hands. Anna felt her heart quicken at the intense stare.

"I…" she blinked her eyes to compose herself, suddenly regaining her confidence – this wasn't her fault! It was the dog! He didn't have to be so rude; it was an accident after all. Anna straightened her back and stared directly back at Kratos, "I already told you. That dog led me here."

"Arshis." Kratos stated.  
>"Bless you?"<p>

"No. The creature. It's called an Arshis. Not a dog."

Anna glanced at Noishe once again. He scratched behind his ear fervently, panting as he did.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

Kratos closed his eyes, annoyed, "I'm sure." He repeated.

Anna shrugged. And walked past Kratos. She began to look around the room again. His eyes followed her intently.

"I haven't been here since I was a child." Anna declared.

"You are a child." Kratos retorted.

Anna glared at him from the corner of her eyes, placing both of her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of it and chose not to say anything. Rather she continued her gaze around the room. Kratos let out a long sigh.

"If you don't have any business here, perhaps you wouldn't mind leaving?" Kratos suggested.

Anna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I asked you to."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"You came in here without permission."

"I told you it was the dog!"

"Arshis."

"Arshis! Geeze, whatever. It's not as if he's offended when I call him a dog."

"Hmph."  
>"Hmph." She mocked.<p>

"If you're done, you should leave."

"Maybe I don't want to."  
>"That's not for you to decide."<p>

"You can't make me."

"Try me."

There was a silence that descended the two. Kratos had his arms folded, Anna had her hands on her hips. They stared at each other for a moment. Anna's eyebrows furrowed from anger to confusion for a moment.

"Why do you…. hate me?" she suddenly questioned, her tone serious.

Kratos' lip twitched and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the girl. Anna could see a small trace of surprise on his face; or so she thought, for it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"I don't hate you." He replied stiffly, though the tone was soft, and hushed, like wind rustling the trees. He averted his eyes from hers when he said it. Anna too, glanced away at the small amount of tenderness that was hidden deep within his words. She cleared her throat.

"Well, then, why do you always avoid me?"

Kratos let out an exasperated sigh as he brought his hand to his head and rubbed his brow from beneath his long, untamed mane of hair.

"Are we really having this conversation?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied sternly.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"That's not for you to decide."

"You can't force me."

"Try me."

Silence fell upon them again; their eyes met once more. Anna smirked playfully at him. Kratos was suddenly taken in by her teasing expression. My how she had grown! Her face was full, like a woman; the childish features that were there had melted away years ago. Her eyes had become brighter – if it was possible; though they had lost their innocent glow, they still shone with light; there was a hard edge in them too, a glint familiar with pain; a spark of determination. It made them all the more radiant than when she had looked at him with that child-like shine. Her kidish freckles were still spread across her petite nose, but they had become faded and muted; even they seemed elegant. Her lips, too, had become fuller; they were currently turned into an appealing, teasing smile. Her neck had lost its adolescent stubbiness and had become long and slender. Her hair fell about her in soft chocolate waves that seemed to almost glow in the soft candle light of his room; it was brushed and long, nothing like it had been years ago in that matted ponytail with the frayed bow. Kratos eyebrows folded together. She was right; she wasn't a child anymore. His heart began to pound; no, definitely not a child...yet…..

Kratos closed his eyes, shaking his head. This was dangerous. He would stop this now.

"Enough, I am not having such menial discussion." Kratos stated, striding over to the girl.

She backed away, "No, wait, I don't want to go!"

"You're acting like a child." He stated. He grabbed her shoulder with one of his semi-gloved hands and began propelling her to the door.

"Ouch!" Anna cried in protest. Kratos' hand immediately left his shoulder, his face twisted in surprise and worry.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked hurriedly.

Anna raised one of her hands protectively over shoulder, "It's nothing."

Kratos looked where his hand has rested a moment ago.

"No you are not. You're bleeding." He stated quietly as he observed a few strange colored speckles had seemed through her tunic. His voice was even, steady, there was only a trace of concern lacing his deep voice. Anna glanced at him embarrassed.

"Really, I'm fine. And you're right…. I should go." Anna stated, turning towards the door.

"Wait." He commanded, "You're not leaving until I take a look at that."

Anna left her hand defensively over her shoulder.

"Moments ago you were trying to kick me out. You we-"

"And now I am asking you to stay." Kratos interrupted quickly.

Anna turned her gaze to the floor and stared at melancholily. She turned, without a word and began to walk towards the door.

"It's fine. Really I should go."

Kratos looked away; he didn't know what to do. Clearly this wom—child was distressed. What's more if she was injured… Kratos wanted to help her; he had to do something for her. He cleared his throat.

"I insist you stay." Kratos commanded.

Anna immediately beamed up at him, her lips spreading into a smile, and her green eyes shining with triumph, throwing Kratos into a fit of surprise, though his face stayed flinty.

"Well, if you _insist._" She repeated cheerfully walking past Kratos and sitting at the chair that she had tripped on earlier. Kratos stared at her. Had she… deceived him? Kratos lips tightened in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Well, are you going to look at this?" She asked. Kratos watched in horror and held out his hand in protest as the young girl began to lift up her shirt. But his eyes were caught by the myriad of fresh scratches and lines on her back. Anna had only raised her shirt partially up, so that Kratos could see wounds, everything else remained covered. Kratos drew closer, strips of raw flesh still hung from the freshly torn skin. Some of the cuts were deeper than others. Beneath them, Kratos could see a layer of scars.

"Are these…." He started

"Whip marks? Yes." Anna confirmed bitterly. Her eyes became flinty and she began to stare the desk in front of her.

Kratos brought his fingers close to her back, touching it. She flinched slightly and Kraots withdrew his hand.

"An – Lady Irving. I am sorry. I had no idea…" Kratos stated solemnly.

Anna shrugged, "Call me Anna. You get used to it."

"Why did he give these to you?"

Anna turned her head and peered down at her torn, ragged flesh. She pursed her lips and then looked ahead again, staring into nothing.

"I made an unwarranted noise." Anna told him, "That was the reason this time. Other times it's a look. Sometimes a flinch if the stone hurts. Other times for no reason at all."

Kratos remained silent as the girl spoke; he reached for one of the drawers of his desk pulling it open; inside revealed a display of oddly shaped vials and gels. Anna stared at them; something she recognized: apple gels, panacea bottles, and other potions to help increase fighting prowess – they were all organized according by shape and color. There were some things she did not recognize too. Kratos pulled out one of the vials and peered at the purple liquid inside. He grunted to himself in approval and closed the drawer. He opened another and pulled out a white rag used for polishing his swords. Anna smiled as he reached for one of the cloths.

"Oh no, use mine." She instructed. From her sheath, the girl pulled out a concealed white cloth. It was almost identical for the one that Kratos was reaching for. He stared at it a moment and recognized it – it was the same cloth that he had used on her when she was a child. He reached for it hesitantly.

"Go one." She told him, "It's been through a lo worse."

Kratos tightened his lips and grasped the cloth from her hand. Their fingers momentarily brushed. Kratos ignored the strange flighty feeling that filled his chest, and Anna shifted her gaze so that Kratos could not see her blush.

"I can't believe you still have this, Lady Irving." He muttered, referring to the rag. It was faded, not nearly the pristine white it had been. There were also many stains on it though it was clean; it had clearly been used a great deal.

Anna glanced back up at him, pursing her lips playfully, "It's Anna. And I can't believe you kept my doll!" She returned.

Kratos grunted. He poured some of the liquid on the cloth and began to gently apply it to Anna's back. She grimaced at the pain and Kratos muttered an apology. She brushed it off, turning her gaze in front of her once more.

"Why _did_ you keep the doll?" she asked.

"Why did you keep the cloth?"

Anna looked down, "It was a token of kindness." She said quietly, "one of the few I have had since I have been here."

Kratos began to dap her many scars. The skin began to close up, but not as much as he'd like. He'd have to use healing powers as well. But at least with this, the healing would work better. It was the same with apple gels – arts could only do so much, after all. She glanced back at him.

"So, why did you keep the doll?" she repeated again. Kratos' lips twitched - he realized that he wasn't going to get out of this.

Kratos stopped dabbing for a moment as his eyes met hers.

"It is the same for me. A token of kindness." He stated gruffly though gently. Their eyes remained locked for a moment. Anna averted her eyes first and Kratos resumed tending to her wound.

"There." He finally said, "that should help. I will use my artes now."

"Don't bother." Anna said quickly, rising from the chair, pulling her shirt back down. Kratos looked up at her stonily.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Kvar will get angry if he see's they've healed to quickly – he'll just give me more. I tried healing myself with gels before – he wasn't happy."

Kratos' scowl darkened.

"He shouldn't treat you such." Kratos stated seriously.

"Why not. After all, I am just lowly human." Anna declared somewhat resentfully.

Kratos folded his arms, "Even so. You should not be treated such. I'm human and I was never treated in such a way."

"But you're one of the Four Seraphim. You've been with Lord Yggdrasil since the beginning."

Kratos remained silent; he desperately tried to search for the right words to say, but nothing came.

Anna shrugged, "It's normal now anyway. I've become used to it."

Kratos looked away from her, almost ashamed.

"I didn't know things had gotten so bad." He stated quietly, "Had I known I would have…"

His voice trialed off and he looked at Anna once more who smiled at him kindly.

"You have already helped me a great deal. That ointment you put on me has humbled some of the pain. So thank you." She reached out her hand in thanks. Kratos stared at it a moment before he awkwardly placed the wet cloth in her hands. Anna's lips tightened in amusement and she clutched the rag.

"Thank you." She replied, "Now, I do believe I really have taken up much of your time…"

Kratos did not protest so Anna nodded to him once more and turned towards the doors. He remained motionless, staring after he as she left.

"Goodbye, Noishe" Anna called to the dog. Noishe, who was curled up in a chair near the door yawned sleepily at her. Anna smiled, and gave the dog a pat on the head before she turned once more and opened the door.

"Lady Irving." Kratos called right before she closed the door behind her.

"Anna."

"Lady Irivng," he repeated making his insistence clear, "if Kvar does this to you again. Tell me. I will do something about it."

Anna flashed him a playful smile without a word as she closed the door; he knew it meant she wouldn't. Kratos stared after the door for minutes after she left. His heart was still pounding in his chest.

What a perplexing woman.

Kratos brought his hand up to his head in frustration.

What a perplexing child… child…. He told himself.

But it was too late, the term 'woman' had been implanted in his mind.

Anna stole quietly down the halls of Welgaia once more as she wandered back to her room. She was surprised at how easily she found it; it was strange that Kratos had been so close before but she had never found his room. It made sense – she spent as little time in Welgaia as she could. She pursed her lips; perhaps that was a mistake.

Anna was about to open the door to her own sanctuary when a sudden bustle from the opposite end of the hall caught her ears. She glanced down to see Angelica and Pronyma towards her. Anna bowed slightly at them as they walked by. Angelica paid her no mind and she strutted past, but Pronyma gave Anna side glance that she was sure had a deathly toxicity rate in it.

"Pronyma. Contact Rubeous, Kvar, and Rodyle immediately. Inform them of the situation: Tetra has been attacked by humans…They may not last long."

"Yes, my lady," Pronyma replied as they slipped out of view down the hall.

Anna remained motionless as the news sunk in. Tetra. Wasn't that where Forcystus said he would be going?

Anna's eyes widened in dread. She stepped quickly into her room and closed the door swiftly behind her.

Tetra. Yes. That had definitely been the name – that meant, Forcystus' home… was under attack.

Without a second thought, Anna ran to her blades. Grabbing them, Anna sheathed then and quickly walked back out her door. Her footsteps made measured, determined echoes as she walked to the portal. She reached it and stopped.

She didn't have an escort.

And she wouldn't – not for another week at least. Anna had been cooped up in Welgaia for the past three days since every available Desian was helping with the death of Regius. She wasn't allowed to go out. If she went out…Kvar would.

Anna shook her head. What did it matter? Angelica had mentioned that the people in Tetra wouldn't last long. She couldn't wait. Forcystus could be there… he could need help.

Anna gritted her teeth and stepped into the portal, willing herself to be transported to Tetra. No matter what the consequences, she would help Forcystus.

Anna was taken in a great gust of light and wind. She did not see the strange figure lurking the shadows watching her.

The green haired half-elf woman smirked to herself as Anna was taken by the pillar of light. Her lips twisted into a deeper smile. She had thought that human maggot had a strange look on her face when she and that fool, Lady Angelica, had walked by. She didn't even notice that Pronyma was right on her tail, carrying the message meant for all the other Grand Cardinals. Pronyma let out a small wicked laugh in triumph.

Kvar would not like this, Pronyma told herself, secretly rejoicing.

He would not like it one little bit.

The human girl must be punished for it.

Punished, just like she deserved.

* * *

><p>I never liked Pronyma...and yet at the same time she is so flippin' interesting!<p>

Chapter 11 will be done shortly - I hope. Thank you for your continued support! Means a the world... er...um worlds (Sylverant and Tethe'alla?)...anyways... thanks! ^.^

Up next: How Forcystus earns his title as the Desian Hero. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11: The Desian Hero

Sad story - a few months ago, one night while I was typing into the wee hours of the morning, I suddenly had an odd tingling sensation in my pinky finger and my ring finger in my right hand - as if they were asleep. Then, for the next 3 hours, it didn't go away... so I called my mom (and with her mother senses) she told me to go the emergency room. Turned out I had damaged a nerve in my arm form excessive typing! Yeah! Crazy right? Apparently it's like carpel tunnel except on the other side of your hand. It's near the elbow, and when I type the nerve usually hits against whatever surface my arm is resting on - this damaged the nerve. They told me to take it easy and to wear an elbow brace while I typed. This worked...until recently. Here is the unfortunate news - it's acting up again! My pinky and ring finger have been tingling since 3am yesterday! It will not keep me from writing so long as it doesn't get worse... I will keep trying to post things quickly but if it doesn't get better, I may have to not write as much. Booooo... I don't like this.

Anyways, enough of that, now for the story. This chapter was actually really hard to write. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. For those of you who are worried about the Anna and Forcystus chemistry, fear not! It shall not last. I am for Kratos and Anna 100%! I just thought it might be fun to have a little something something there... though it never reaches the love caliber.

This chapter is brought to you by: Determination - because I WILL get this story done before I leave!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia, if I did then you'd be able to see Noishe's final form.

Rated T for violence and mild language. This chapter is especially bloody - you've been warned. Contains spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Desian Hero<strong>

Anna landed on the edge of Iselia forest. In the distance, Anna could see smoke rising from the direction of Tetra. Anna stared at the curling cloud covering the sky – perhaps she was too late…

That didn't stop her from trying. She began to run. Her boots crunching against the fallen leaves and sticks beneath her. Soon, she jumped into the air, letting her wings unfurl and catch her before she fell to the ground. She flew as fast as she could, dodging limbs and branches that hung and twisted in an attempt to cross her path.

Soon, she had reached the outskirts of Tetra, her wings fluttered and disappeared as she stood aghast at the scene before her. She had been there before, but nothing about the burning houses and screaming half-elves seemed familiar. Flames licked greedily at the dry wood of the small huts and homes. The flames fell, catching the dry leaves on the ground, creating burning clumps sporadically spread throughout the charcoaling town. Anna watched in terror as she saw streams of half-elves run, screaming, in retreat to the woods beyond. One ran past her.

"Another human!" the half-elf woman cried, pointing a finger at Anna. One of her companions heard the cry and charged Anna with a war cry while the other half-elves nearby her ran deeper into the forest. Anna quickly dodged the attack, releasing her wings once more.

"Stop! I am here to help you!" She cried.

Her opponent immediately stopped upon seeing her wings. He stared at her breathless for a moment.

"My apologies. I did not realize." He stated.

"Where is everyone else?" Anna asked.

"They are fighting deeper within the village. I came to help the escapees with the monsters. But please, they need all the help they can get!" The half-elf warrior explained.

"I will go." Anna replied. The man bowed, then ran into the direction of another blood curdling scream from deep within the woods. Anna ran the other direction.

Anna could smell the thick smoke as it entered her nose and burned her throat; everything suddenly became hotter from the intense fire that was licking hungrily all around her – the place seemed encased in flames. She managed to psuh her way through the flames and smoke until she came upon a very unsettling scene.

The odds were probably ten to thirty. The few half-elves fought valiantly, but Anna could see that because there were so few of them, they were easily cut down. Anna watched as two half-elves were cut right before her eyes.

They were being slaughtered.

There was one exception, however. Anna's eyes were drawn to a sudden swift movement. She saw a head of familiar green hair fight his way through a crowd of humans that were descending upon him. As they approached him, they were quickly cut through. Anna could see the fire reflecting in Forcystus' deep red eyes – there was that merciless sheen in them once again. His blade was swift, almost indiscernible as he gracefully swung it. Occasionally, he would chant spells under his breath, causing great gusts of winds to swoop in from nowhere, knocking his enemies to the ground or propelling them into his outreached sword. He was a master of death… a demon of battle. Anna froze for a moment, captivated by what she saw. Soon, he had vanquished the entire mob of humans that only moments before had had him surrounded.

Forcystus lifted his sword high in the air, "Don't let them escape! Don't let the inferior beings have the satisfaction of seeing your blood! Fight! Fight until they are all dead and returned to the earth like the maggots they are!"

Anna finally regained her senses and flew over towards Forcystus. She landed in behind him, quickly slashing a human that was running to attack him. Forcystus turned at the sound of the human's cry behind him. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized it was Anna that he was looking at.

"Anna." He stated, his voice was low and threatening, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help." She stated.

"You should go back. It's dangerous."

Anna lifted her swords, "All the more reason for me to stay." She returned, giving Forcystus her usual playful smirk. "You could use my help."

There was a brief curl that graced Forcystus' lips, "Fine. I know that once you get that look there's no stopping you."

"Glad we agree."

Just at the moment, more humans began to gather around them. Forcystus narrowed his eyes, crouching down into his defensive position. He lifted his blade. Anna, too, withdrew the two blades at her side and crossed them in preparation.

"How long?" Anna asked.

"Which one?" Forcystus replied.

"All of them against you and me. How long?"

Forcystus' lips curled slightly in amusement as the humans drew closer.

"60 seconds." He declared.

And so it began. Both of the companions charged at the humans surrounding them. Anna quickly felled three of the humans sourounding her. She nimbly dodged and ducked, slashed and seared – her wings often gave her the advantage, allowing her to quickly move away from her opponent, then when she found an opening, allowed her to soar back and plunge her blades into her victims. Anna wasn't able to watch Forcystus, as she was too focused on her own battle, but after a moment she heard his voice call through the fray.

"When I give the word, Anna, you know what to do!" He ordered.

"Right!" She called back to the sound of his voice. A few more seconds past.

"Go!" he cried.

Anna soared up into the air. The wind brushed her face – it was a strange, warm, smoky wind. Soon Anna was far above the scramble below. She could clearly see Forcystus as he cut down one human after another.

Anna closed her eyes. She took a breath, willing to gather the mana in her body. She could feel as her skin as it started to become even warmer – though it was not unpleasant like the permeating heat from the fire below. This one radiated through her body – it was her manna gathering. Anna began to chant her spell.

"Oh heavenly light and impenetrable darkness. Come to my aide and bring judgment upon the tainted…."

As she recited her chant, her body became even warmer – it was almost time to release the spell. She stalled for a moment, waiting for Forcystus to give the word. She peered below her and saw Forcystus as he whipped his blade around, calling out one of his spells.

"Air thrust!" he yelled – instantly a green gust of air swooped in over the group of humans releasing them into the air, he called out to Anna, glancing up at her. "Now, Anna!"

Anna took a breath, the mana continued to gather within her, she released the final portion of her spell.

"Suffer in silence!" She cried, "Divine Damnation!"

With the name of the spell being called, strange black orbs began to appear around the enemies who had been knocked in the air. The black orbs tightened around them, constricting her foes. Just then, beams of light shot out of the heavens, hitting the humans in the black orbs. When the light dissipated, only ashes fell from the sky. They gently floated down and landed on the other terrified humans beneath.

"They have an angel!" One of the humans yelled in horror. Anna turned her head towards the noise. She swooped down at the man, slashing him as she did. She landed lightly next to Forcystus.

"Well done, Anna." Forcystus commended. But his praise was short, as soon they were once again attacked by humans.

They were cutting them down quickly, but Anna knew that if they kept coming in these great numbers, soon they would run out of strength. Anna felt weary from after her spell – a great amount of her mana had been drained; yet she persevered, slashing and hacking as best she could; but she knew she was swiftly becoming tired. She glanced back ot Forcystus. He didn't seem tired at all. Within seconds, he had already brought two more humans to their untimely deaths.

Just then, a large human suddenly began to charge towards Forcystus. He was bigger than the rest. His large arms were covered in gnarling scars that wrapped around his biceps. He had a very square face that was also covered in scars; he looked like a troll. Yet, the other humans seemed to follow him. He grinned wickedly as he came closer to Forcystus. Anna's heart began to tighten in her chest as she realized his intent.

"Kill the wretched Half-Elf Scum!" The burly human roared. Anna realized he must be the leader. He was running straight for Forcystus. Forcystus, however, was completely unaware – he was absorbed in his own fight. Anna kicked off from the ground in an attempt to fly over and intervene – but she knew she wouldn't make it.

"Forcystus! Behind you!" She warned, pointing at the man.

Forcystus turned….almost in time. He had just enough time to see his opponent, and jump back. But the blade from the giant human came slashing down. Anna watched in horror as it sliced through Forcystus' arm and slid across the tip of Forcystus' face. Forcystus yelled, stumbling back. His stump and his other hand reached up to clench his face. Anna could see blood pouring from between his fingers and from his arm. The human lifted his sword again, this time ready for the kill.

"No!" Anna screamed, she lurched forward in the sky, landing right in front of Forcystus once again. She lifted up her two swords to block the man's oncoming blade. His steel fell heavily upon hers, knocking her back into the dirt. She turned quickly, in an attempt to defend herself. But she didn't have to.

Anna glanced up to see Forcystus was already standing once again. She couldn't see his face as he stared the large human, but she could see the outline of blood dripping from his chin. His arm too, had continued bleeding – it was completely lost from just below his elbow down. It hung limply at his side. In his other hand, Forcystus was once again clutching his sword. Lifting it up, he blocked the oncoming strike from the human.

"Air thrust!" He called again. The human dodged the blow and jumped back from Forcystus. He eyes him warily, a sneering smile spread against his face.

"My, my. Determined aren't we? Want me to take your other arm? Or perhaps your other eye…" The human began to mock. During the fight before, humans had gathered behind their leader; they stood with renewed confidence as their leader began to chide Forcystus. They began to laugh at the taunt. A few of the remaining half-elves ran up behind Anna, they stared at Forcystus, their eyes widening at his wounds.

"Forcystus!" One cried, "Don't be a fool! There are too many of them! Let us retreat!"

"Going to run like the coward you are?" The human chided, "Very well, If you run, I'll let you live."

Forcystus clenched his sword more tightly.

"Forcystus…." Anna called softly; she did't want to call him back – that would destroy his pride. But if he stayed and fought against this massive human… he would probably die. She began to run up to him, but was stopped by Forcystus sudden hostile voice.

"Stay back, Anna!" He ordered.

Anna was shocked by his sudden hardened tone. Her arms dropped and she stopped her pace. She closed her eyes. No, Forcystus wouldn't back down. She slowly opened her eyes again – the half-elf was covered in blood. At the rate that it was flowing out him, he wouldn't last long… but still, he was determined. Anna swallowed and then whispered the only thing that seemed familiar in this foreing situation.

"How long?" She asked quietly. Forcystus snapped his eyes back at her – they were wild with rage… however when they landed on the woman before him, her hair matted and messy with sweat and blood, her blades and arms covered with the sticky red substance, his expression softened. Even like that, she looked lovely; she didn't belong here. She belonged somewhere safe and out of reach. He swallowed, looking back at his opponent.

He wouldn't die. Not in front of her. Not like this. He clenched his jaw.

"10 seconds." He called back. It was improbable, and he knew it. It was just the first number that came to his head.

Anna smiled weakly, "Brazen as ever." She stated quietly.

Forcystus briefly retuned her smile with one of his own. His lip curled up, causing the blood form his eyes to distort form it's original path sliding down his cheek. He turned once again to his opponent, stepping closer to the hulking human.

"Not leaving?" The human questioned, "Fine. Guess I really will take your other eye and arm….and your life." His eyes then flicked to Anna, "Or perhaps I'll just take the life of this girl instead."

Forcystus gritted his teeth, flicking his sword at his side.

No one would touch Anna. Not while he was living.

"Die, human filth!" He raged. With that cry he charged towards the human leader. The leader, too, began to run at Forcystus.

"Wind blade!" Forcystus cried, drawing up his sword in a swishing motion. A giant gust of wind seemed to tear up from the earth itself, it scattered dearth and chunks of earth and flew straight for the human leader. The man was knocked off balance. Forcystus took the moment to cast another spell.

"Air thrust!"

More air began to surround the human. He cried out in pain as the sharp gales slashed his skin creating small nicks and cuts. When the air stopped, the man fell to the ground. Forcystus continued to charge the man; he reached him and placed his sword at the man's throat.

"Wait!" The human pleaded, "Please! Show mercy!"

But Forcystus just sneered. Taking his sword, raising it high, he plunged it deep into the man's eyes. His cry was cut short as the blade cracked his skull. He fell backwards, blood spilling around him creating deep sticky mud.

The other humans began to back away in fear. The few half-elves remaining cried in elation at Forcytstus' success. Forcystus pointed his sword at the remaining humans.

"Don't let them escape. Take all you can alive – they shall be a gift for the new Grand Cardinal of Iselia ranch. Kill the rest. Let no one escape."

Anna stared at the half-elf before her as the other half-elves cheered and ran past her, pursing the humans into the forest behind. Forcystus stood still, his sword straight and pointing still. The fire around him burned, reflecting in his remaining eye – it was hard with determination; a glint of victory made them shine even brighter. His hair was in dissaray, yet it made him look more fearsome…. He was a demon when he fought; invincible it seemed. Truly, Forsystus had won this battle, and he did it alone. Immediately the people respected him; he should be the next Grand Cardinal; there was no better man for the job Anna realized.

He would be the perfect leader.

He had been the perfect hero.

A Desian Hero…

_The_ Desian Hero.

* * *

><p>Gwah. Finished. Why was that so hard? I gave Anna a spell - I couldn't resist. Mwahaha! Up next: what will Kvar do when he finds out Anna went off without an escort? What will Kratos do when he finds out how Kvar punished her? Stay tuned! Chapter 12 will be here shortly! ^.^<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Punishment

Done with Chapter 12... you know, I don't know why I always say it... obviously I am done if I put it up. Thanks for the support/advice about my hand. It actually is much better today - it stopped tingling after I went to bed last night... er or had by the time I woke up this morning. I went to the doctor's just in case and he told me just to be careful - make sure I wear the brace and I should be fine. I was so relieved because really, writing is my life (not just fanfiction but in general ha!). Even my job right now is solely writing... So, thanks for the support!

I had most of this written when I published the last chapter, I just had to adjust a few things and finish the end. Chapter 13, also, is partially done; so long as it does not start to tingle again, it should be out soon!

This chapter is brought to you by: Lazy Day - because wearing my brother's old t-shirt and VS pajamas while writing is exactly how I wanted to spend the day today (no sarcasm intended).

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, if I did then we'd at be able to see the picture in Kratos' locket.

Rated T for violence and mild language... the violence really should lessen up after this chapter and in it's place more fluff shall come. Mwahaha! No! Repress the inner fan girl!...it's all in vain... Contains spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12 Punishment <strong>

For a moment Anna's heart sank – the half-elf that was there, it wasn't her friend, Forcystus; it was someone else. His eyes were stony… the merciless glaze that sometimes appeared there was even more hardened and intense. The demon was there… it was not enough to kill anymore. Now he wanted to inflict pain.

There was another victorious cry as the half-elves ran past Forcystus, pursing the now terrified humans. Forcystus remained, his sword outstretched. One of the mages stopped and started a healing spell for Forcystus. Anna, flew quickly over to the two half-elves.

"Your wounds!" she stated as she came closer. She was relieved to see his flinty expression had relaxed some – he seemed more of himself, the demon was abiding.

"I'll be fine." He replied, giving her a smirk. His hand was once again covering his eye.

The mage spoke softly, "I can stop the bleeding in you arm… but I am afraid there is nothing else I can do… your eye will be lost too."

Forcystus closed his eye, "A small price to pay for this victory. Everyone fought valiantly."

The mage looked up once more, "You fought like a demon, Forcystus! You are the one who turned the tide of the battle! You're a hero!"

Forcystus shook his head, "It was all of us." He opened his eye and looked straight at Anna.

"Thank you, Anna. For all you've done."

She nodded.

He looked around her, "Was your escort lost in the battle?"

Anna tightened her lips, "Actually…uh… I don't have one."

Forcystus' face brightened, "They finally let you go out by yourself?"

Anna glanced away, "Uh, well… not exactly."

It took a moment for what Anna was saying to dawn upon Forcystus. He eyed Anna carefully.

"You may leave us." He said to the mage, "I think you've done all you can. Help the others."

The Desian bowed and the scurried off into the forest. Finally they were alone.

"You left on your own?" Forcystus asked.

Anna nodded.

"You'll be punished." Forystus said seriously.

"I couldn't just leave you." Anna replied quietly, "I knew that you were here. I couldn't just let all those people die when they had done nothing wrong…"

Forcystus turned back to glance at her, smirking slightly. His lost eye had been covered by a crude sort of bandage.

Forcystus put a hand on Anna's shoulder, "Anna, I can't believe you left without an escort. You're finally taking things into your own hands."

Anna glanced down, "Though I am sure once Kvar finds out I'll be punished…more so than ever before."

"He doesn't have to find out." Forcystus stated.

Anna' eyes swept up to his.

"Leave now. He'll never know." he suggested

"But… I can't just leave you…" Anna protested

"We have the upper hand now – their leader is dead. You have helped more than enough. Please go. "

Anna waited a moment. He was right; if she left now, Kvar, perhaps, would never find out.

"I am sorry to leave you."

"Don't be."

The exchanged smiles one more time before they each headed in the opposite directions; Forcystus went to the forest to help his men, and Anna made her way to the Iselia ranch, where she could use the teleportation in order to return to Welgaia.

It didn't take long to reach the ranch. It was strangely quiet when she entered the cold building. It was almost completely empty – the guards usually on duty were gone – probably in order to help with attack. She was strangely aware of the loud clacking from her boots as she briskly walked down the lonely halls. She was almost at the transport; if she made it safely to Welgaia, then no one would ever know.

Well, no no one but Forcystus.

Finally she reached the transport. Anna quickly went over to the monitor that controlled it and typed in the code to open the gate. The keys beeped as she poked them, calling out their familiar pattern. She was about to press enter when the portal began to glow a strange purple light as it rumbled to life. The light began to grow brighter and the gate began to hum as it increased power.

Someone was coming.

Anna took a step back – she considered to run but it was too late. A figure appeared in the portal, behind it were two other figures. Anna felt her heart sink in her chest as the figure stepped forward – she recognized him immediately. That slicked blonde hair, those cold blue eyes…

It was Kvar.

Astonishment clearly spread across Kvar's features. His two lackey's looked at each other in mild confusion. Kvar's face contorted in rage followed by deep look of disgust and anger.

"A012! What are you doing here? I know for a fact you have no escort."

"I…." Anna began she looked down…

Kvar's eyes widened, "You were attempting to escape during the confusion of this attack! How dare you!"

"No!" Anna cried, "I was—" But her cry was cut short as Kvar's open palm met her face. The blow was so powerful that it knocked Anna to the ground. Anna pulled herself upon her hands and knees. She could feel warm blood trickle from her face where she had been slapped. She felt the wind was knocked out of her as Kvar's boot met with her stomach, knocking her off her hands and knees and sending her sprawling to the floor once more.

"Please!" Anna tried, "Listen! I wasn't running away! I wa-"

"Silence!" Kvar screamed again. He kicked Anna once more; he reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair, draggin her up form the ground. Anna cried in protest and he punched her stomach again. Her cries were lost as she attempted to gasp for air, but the wind had been knocked out of her. The dull pain sat in her stomach, causing her to barf.

"Enough! You two," he stated to his companions, "Go help the others. Find out what happened here and who is in charge. Report back to me at Asgard Ranch. I am taking this…. Vermin with me… she must be punished."

Anna held back her tears as Kvar tugged on her hair once more, dragging her to the portal. The other two Desians obeyed and quickly ran out of the room. As Anna was pulled roughly into the portal, the room began to disappear. She closed her eyes.

What would Kvar do to her?

Anna opened her eyes again when her feet touched solid ground. They were back in Welgaia. Kvar gave Anna a rough shove off the portal, sending her to the floor again. Anna began to stand and was met with another kick in the back.

"Worthless maggot!" Kvar cried. He grabbed her hair once more and began to pull her again by the hair. Anna followed, trying to keep as much as she could to lessen the pull on her hair. She didn't say anything – he wouldn't listen. Her lips remained in a tight line. She wouldn't cry. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Her eyebrows knit together in anger.

She had tried to help.

And he was punishing her.

She knew that this would be a possibility, but he could at least listen or attempt to find out what she was really doing.

But that wasn't like Kvar at all. He delighted in punishment - especially when it was inflicted upon Anna.

Anna kept her eyes down, focused on the white floor as it moved beneath her. Kvar was generally silent, but Anna could hear his heavy breathing as he seethed in anger. Soon they reached the room that Kvar seemed to be searching for.

"Ah yes, here we are." KVar finally stated, he opened the door and dragged Anna in. The door closed as Kvar roughly pushed Anna forward. She caught herself form falling by using a strange cold object in the middle of the room. Anna looked at what she had caught herself on – it was a metal table.

Anna's eyes widened.

This was… this was where they had started the Angelous Project! This was where the gem was first attached to her. Anna glanced back at Kvar.

"So you remember this place, do you?" Kvar stated, seeing the horror in Anna's eyes, "I thought that here would be a good place for you to receive your punishment for trying to escape."

Anna swallowed and stood up straight, "I wasn't trying to escape." She spat bitterly.

Kvar raised his eyebrows at her tone and his lip twitched in disgust.

"What's with that attitude? Don't you remember whose presence you're in?" he spat, then his voice became colder, "Apparently you need to be reminded."

Anna took a step back, only to run into the table again, as Kvar took out a long whip that was hanging from his side. Anna eyed the whip as Kvar stretched it out, his fingers running over the length of the long hard line.

"You will be punished. For your insolence and your disobedience regardless of what your reasons or intentions were."

"And how do you intend to punish me?" Anna asked looking at the whip. Kvar followed her gaze. He smirked at the weapon in his hand.

"Oh this is just the first part. Your real punishment will be the removal of your Key Crest. You can't have one if you are so distrustworthy."

Anna's eyes widened. Her Key Crest? But if he took her key crest, she wouldn't be able to use the jewel for fighting… the gem would become more painful again. That strange burning and intense anger she felt might come back too! She lifted her hand protectively across her chest.

"You can't! This was given to me from On High!" Anna shouted.

Kvar's eyes widened in anger at Anna's retort. His bottom lip began to tremble with rage as he took a step closer to her.

"You have no say in the matter! I am you master! You will obey me!"

Anna narrowed her eyes. This had gone too far. Why should she be puished so heavily when she had done nothing but help the Desians and Cruxis? She clenched her fist. Determination welling in her, her decided to take a stand.

"I won't let you take it from me!" Anna yelled defiantly.

Kvar lifted the whip and brought it down hard on Anna. It cracked in the air and fell upon her back with a loud smack. Anna tried to run around him, but she was hit with the whip again.

"You have grown far too defiant with your freedom! I shall be sure to take that away from you as well!" Kvar roared.

The whip came crashing down again and again. Anna tried to withstand it at first, but the continual blows began to be too much – she had never been whipped so hard or so much before. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, the whip continued to fall upon her, not just her back, but her arms, her hands, her legs - everything. She fell to the ground.

The whip stopped, and Anna felt a boot kick her once more in the stomach. Kvar flipped her over. Anna lifted up one of her hands and, as hard as she could, smacked Kvar across the cheek.

"Damn! You worthless maggot!" Kvar cried. He grabbed both of her hand and pinned them under his knees. Anna began to cry in protest as Kvar's free hand started to come towards her key crest. She could feel his cold fingers as they attempted to pry off the strange necklace that served as the Key Crest. She let out a scream.

"Quiet you inferior being!" Kvar barked.

But Anna did not stop. She yelled and screamed, squirmed and flailed – anything in an attempt to stop Kvar from taking her key crest. Kvar had gotten a firm grasp on the metal and began to pull.

He was going to take it.

Kratos sat, alone at his desk, his eyes intently focused on the object in his hand – the doll.

Kratos flipped the frayed thing over, looking at the secret fold of the doll. He stared at it.

Had Anna checked to see if her treasure was still there?

He hoped not.

She wouldn't have found it if she had looked.

Kratos sighed and set the doll back on the desk. It was menial to keep such sentimental trinkets… and yet, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

What was worse, was he couldn't bring himself to stop wearing the treasure that had been the doll's keepsake. The silver locket.

Kratos closed his eyes. Why had he taken it out of the doll to begin with? Ah yes. Kratos shot a glance at the sleeping pile of green and white fur by his door. Because_ that_ creature had tried to maul the doll! For some strange reason, he had taken a deep liking to the odd little cloth creation. The great beast yawned and looked sleepily at Kratos. Kratos' lip curled in light amusement at the creature before he turned back to the doll. Kratos had been worried that the protozoan would destroy the necklace if he got the doll again. That wouldn't do, what if An—Lady Irving came back for it? He could hardly present her with a chewed up mauled chunk of metal. No, definitely not. So, as a precaution, he had removed the locket from the doll in case Noishe got a hold of it again.

But why did he start to wear it?

Kratos lifted his hand to his chest. Beneath his tunic he could feel the strange circular pendant… it was warm from the heat of his skin.

Had he been afraid it would break?

Or perhaps that he would lose it?

Was it for safe keeping?

Or…perhaps another reason he had shoved far out of his mind…. No, he knew the reason why.

It served as a reminder.

A punishment.

This way he could not forget the thing he had done to her.

It was he that brought Anna into this life. It was Kvar who designed the experiment; Yggdrasil was the one that ordered to be carried out. But it was he, he who destroyed….

He closed his eyes. Willing the memory to go away. It would do no good to dwell. He would just push forward. He would remain quiet and observant in her life but never in it – he had lost that right when he had taken away her original life and brought her to this one. He would do what he could for her, but that was all.

He would not be her friend.

He would not be her teacher.

He would simply be in the shadows.

The locket served as a constant reminder of that.

Yes, it was a reminder. A reminder that no matter how much she grew, no matter how beautiful, how kind, how incredible she would become, she must remain a child to him.

This was his own personal punishment. He deserved nothing but to be a silent guardian just outside her life. He deserved nothing more, if that.

He would _allow_ himself nothing more.

Suddenly Kratos' thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream that came down the hallway. It was followed by another cry. Then another. And another.

Kratos froze as he recognized the scream – it was the same scream he had heard all those years ago, though deeper, and less childish.

It was Anna.

Without another thought, Kratos tore out of his room.

Anna made one last attempt to stop Kvar. She spat in his face with as much force as she could muster. The thick, sticky glob of saliva mixed with blood landed in his eyes. The half-elf let out a disgusted cry then slapped Anna hard against the face. He took one of his free hands and held Anna's face down to the side, pushing on it as hard as he could. He reached once more for the Key Crest with his other hand.

Anna could feel the metal begin to leave her skin. So this was it...

Then the impossible happened.

Anna was faintly aware of the sound of the door opening at the other end of the room. There was a sudden swift motion and then Kvar was pulled off of her with a sudden yell. Anna scooted back, pushing herself away from Kvar. She reached for her chest – the key crest was still there, carefully wrapped around her exsphere. She looked over to see who her savior was. Her eyes widened.

It was Kratos.

He was holding Kvar by the scruff of his neck, pinning him against the wall. His face was stony and cold, but Anna could see deep in his eyes a strange sort of deep rage. His eyes were focused intently upon Kvar's own pale blue orbs.

"That is enough, Kvar." Kratos stated calmly, though beneath his deep voice their seemed to be a hint of anger.

"I was just punishing my charge for her disobedience."

"That wasn't punishment, that was torture." Kratos returned. He released Kvar's collar. Kvar reached up his hand and rubbed his neck defensively.

"She is in my care! I decide what to do with her!" Kvar seethed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kratos eyes narrowed at Kvar.

"Mine! She is mine!" Kvar repeated, his voice growing loudeer, "I will do with her what I will! Punish her as I will! I am her overseer!"

"Not for long." Kratos growled. He gave Kvar one more hard stare. His deep brown eyes glinted threateningly, but the pale blue eyes of Kvar just stared back. Kratos lip twitched in disgust before her turned to Anna.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

Anna nodded and pushed herself up from the ground using the wall as her support.

"You will come with me." Kratos stated flatly.

"What!? No! She is mine! You can't take her from me."

Kratos glanced coldly at Kvar. Suddenly, his wings began to emerge from his back. The glittered in the light, myriad of colors seemed to shift inside the translucent feathers.

"Do not forget who is the higher lord here." Kratos declared stonily.

Kvar's lips trembled in rage, is top lip forming a sneer; he clenched his fist and hit it against the wall.

"I won't stand for this! You won't take her from me! I will go to Lord Yggdrasil about this!"

"Do what you will." Kratos rumbled, folding his arms, this time the anger and challenge was not missed in his voice or his strange brown eyes. He turned to Anna, giving her a look to follow. Anna did not waste any time. She walked past Kvar and shadowed Kratos as he exited the room. Kvar's angry shouts followed them.

"This is an outrage! I knew you'd want to help that worthless worm! Both of you are nothing but... Vermin! Yggdradsil should never have trusted a human!" he raged, he seemed to be ranting, his threats and insults followed after them, echoing down the halls for quiet some time, "I won't stand for this! I won't! Just you wait, Kratos! Damn you! Miserable maggots! You will be punished! Do you hear me Kratos? Punished!"

The cries followed them down the hall and then finally faded into the distance. There was only silence between the stony angel and the young woman as they walked briskly down the empty halls of Welgaia. Anna still had her hands protectively over her chest. Her eyes were cast down. Kratos stole a glance back at her – she did not see. Perhaps he had come too late… the woman looked somewhat broken. Kratos looked ahead.

He should have intervened earlier.

Not just today, but years earlier. He should have been more aware.

He touched the locket underneath his clothes – he needed to do better.

He _would_ do better.

Kratos was then pulled from his thoughts by a tender voice.

"Thank you." Anna whispered quietly after they had walked in silence for some time.

Kratos peered at her from the corner of his eye. The look lingered a moment on the girl behind him. Her hair was a tangled mess – it fell about her in wild brown folds and falls. Her lip was cracked and bleeding. Kratos could already see a bruise forming on her forehead where she had been knocked into the ground - it was right below a deep cut oozing crimson. She was in disarray. She did look broken… almost. She lifted her eyes momentarily – they were still bright green. They had not lost their determination – there was fire still burning there, though it was briefly covered by pain and relief. No, she was not broken. Kratos pulled his gaze ahead once more; such a strong woman. Only a woman could endure such pain and still rise from it, stronger and more determined than before. He closed his eyes. That thank you – that was his reward.

Even if he didn't deserve it.

But Kratos was aware of something else in that moment. He knew that Anna was no longer a child. She was a woman.

And if she was a woman, he was in trouble.

It would be harder to accept his personal punishment that way.

He couldn't let Kvar continued as he pleased, but staying with the girl… that was dangerous.

He would find some sort of way to make it work. Where she would be free from Kvar and Kratos, himself, would be free from her… influence.

Her thanks hung in the air; she was waiting for him to reply; he could still feel her burning green eyes upon him. He cleared his throat.

"You're welcome." He stated, then softly under his breath so she couldn't hear, he added one more word.

The word was so sweet to Kratos. It rolled of his tongue easily, swiftly, almost as if it was designed to say the word over and over again. It created such a pleasant sensation, that Kratos found himself repeating the word again, silently, under his breath so she still could not hear.

"Anna." He whispered for the second time.

She did not hear her name.

And he was determined that he never would say her name; at least not out loud. Saying her name out loud, well, that constituted closeness.

And closeness with Anna was not something Kratos would allow himself.

That was his punishment.

* * *

><p>Tah-dah! All done. More Kratos and Anna fluff in the next chapter. Always fun to write. Thanks so far for staying in tune!<p>

Next up: fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff! Well so far, anyway. It's subject to change. ^.^

Also, I don't know if you listen to music while you write, but I do. The soundtrack from Tales of Legendia works wonders for the imagination in case you're interested. One of my favourite video game soundtracks.

Stay tuned! :0D


	14. Chapter 13: Friends

Whew. Sorry it has taken me a bit to get this up. It is pretty long though so I hope you understand. Plus today was CRAZY busy. But, it is all good now. I got a lot of stuff done and was able to relax by finishing this chapter. Hoorah.

This chapter is brought to you by: De-Stressing - because writing is my absolute favourite pass time... though you might sense a little angst at the end of the chapter.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, if I did, the freaking Solielle would never had existed. Only Anna for Kratos.

Rated T for language and mild violence. Contains spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13 Friends<strong>

Once more Anna found herself in Kratos' room. She hadn't been there for 12 years and then all of sudden she had been there twice within 24 hours. The room still seemed foreign to her; she was grateful for the warm glow of the candles, however, it was refreshing from the gloomy strange light of Welgaia's halls.

Kratos walked into his room and headed straight towards his desk. Anna stood reluctantly in the doorway, looking around once more.

"Come and I will clean your wounds again. I trust you have no objection to me healing them completely this time?" Kratos asked.

Anna shook her head and walked slowly to the chair. She sat, and prepared herself for treatment, removing her shirt enough so he could work but so that she still remained covered. Kratos once again rifled through his vials and pulled out his desired one.

"Where is Noishe?" Anna asked, looking around for the large green and white animal.

"I sent him out on... and errend. He should be back soon." The reply came, "I will begin now."

They were silent as he worked, carefully dabbing and cleaning. It didn't take too long, and Anna didn't flinch. She felt numb to most of it, her mind was far away. Kratos didn't press for conversation – he was content to remain silent, focus on his work, and get her healed as soon as possible.

Anna's eyes once again caught the small doll that was still on Kratos' desk. She reached for it, pulling it close to her, observing the doll. Kratos eyed her warily – hopefully she didn't check the secret fold. Anna turned the doll over in her hand.

"It's a strange little thing, isn't it?"

Kratos didn't respond, but continued to dab.

"I can't remember how I go it."

Hopefully that meant that she didn't remember the locket was in it either. Kratos watched as her fingers went towards the fold – he quickly spoke in an attempt to distract her.

"If you don't mind me asking… why did you scream this time when Kvar beat you? I have never heard you scream since…" his voice trailed Anna glanced back at him before hardening her face and closing her eyes. That was odd for him to ask her a question. Usually it was she who was attempting to make conversation.

"He was trying to take my Key Crest."

"Why?" Kratos asked softly.

Anna tilted her head. Kratos asking _more_ questions? Was he trying to have a conversation with her? Or was he just curious?. She set the doll down; she did not see Kratos' muscles relax in relief.

"Because I left without an escort. He said it was to punish me."

"That was foolish of you."

Anna whipped her head in anger, her eyes staring at Kratos who was focused on her back.

"A half-elf village was being attacked! I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! They were innocent people!"

"Villages are attacked all the time. What's more, is it is usually human towns that are destroyed, not half-elves. You've never rushed to those towns when they were being attacked by Desians, even if they were innocent."

Anna anger rise in her, "Neither do you." She spat bitterly, "We serve Cruxis. We help those who serve Yggdrasil. Humans do not serve Yggdrasil."

"We do."

"That's different. We were chosen." Anna said spitefully.

Kratos remained silent.

"Besides. One of my friends was down there. I had to help him."

"Him?" the word slipped off of Kratos before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes in annoyance – how had he let his guard down to say such a foolish word?

"Yes. Forcystus. He is a good friend of mine. Perhaps my only friend."

Kratos knew he shouldn't feel pain at her words – it was his intention to remain distant to Anna since that first night; that meant friends was definitely out of the question. He should be rejoicing at such a declaration. He hoped that the name would be the end of the explanation, but it wasn't.

"He was my escort at one point – we became pretty close. Though at first I don't think he liked me – thought I was just another wretched human. But…somehow…. I don't know how… we suddenly became close. I think it was when I beat him in a duel and he realized I had some merit."

"…"

"He actually was the one who defeated the leader of the humans who attacked the half-elf village. He was very brave… though he lost both his arm and his eye. He handled it with such grace though! I was really impressed - but that's just like him; staying calm and determined... though he's never quite as calm or determined as..." she was about to say 'you' but caught herself, she hurriedly began speaking again, "He talked about how losing his limb and eye was a small sacrifice for such a victory. Really, he was a hero."

"Hmph."

"You should have seen him. The man fights like a demon. He is one of the half-elves being considered for the position of Grand Cardinal." Anna paused, an idea suddenly coming to her, "Kratos…. You know… Forcystus is really a great man… perhaps you could… recommend him for the position. He'd do a great job…."

Kratos swallowed.

"I think he deserves it most of all. He is a hero, truly! There is no one so kind to his men, yet merciless when he fights; one he is committed to something, he gives it his all. That's why I am so grateful to have him as a friend. He is always so kind to me, I don't think that anyone has ev—OUCH!" Anna nearly jumped in her seat as a sharp pain was felt in her back as something was pulled out of one of her wounds. She gave Kratos a deadly glare.

"My apolgies." Kratos stated, "there was a small pebble in one of your wounds. I had to pull it out."

Anna turned her angry gaze from Kratos and began to look ahead once more. She suddenly felt sheepish….. here she was, ranting about Forcystus, claiming that he was her only friend but Kratos had taken such pains to take care of her. Not only that but... though she admired Forcystus... she still admired Kratos more. She coulnd't explain it. Maybe it was his strange mystery that was so alluring... she dindn't know. Forcystus was a wonderful man, true, devoted, deadly; and though is affection was not easliy won, once you gained it, one wrong move could remove you from his good opinion permanently. But Kratos... was something special. His affection was even harder to gain, like a pearl enclosed by a clam. you had to work for it, and once you received it, it was a priceless treasure. Anna was sure that once you gained that man's loyalty, it would only take the greatest of circumstances to remove it. Perhaps all this talk of Forcystus was irritating to Kratos... Still, she coulnd't miss this opportunity.

"Well anyways…" She stated more quietly, "Forcystus… will you…. consider recommending him."

"I will do as I see fit."

There was a pause and Anna began to play with her fingers awkwardly, "And, uh, Kratos."

"Hm?"

"Just so you know…. I consider you one of my friends too…. Not just Forcystus."

Anna was aware that the dabbing on her back lightened and then completely stopped. She was too nervous to glance at the man behind her, but his sudden silence did not seem reassuring. She waited for his answer - if one would come at all.

"I cannot be your friend." The reply came at last.

Anna felt her heart sink slightly. What did he mean by that? Anna tried to glance around, but the mercenary had turned, and was seemingly putting something back in one of the many drawers of his desk.

"But…" Anna began

"I will use my artes to heal you now. It will work better if you stand." Kratos interrupted. That was a lie – she could sit and the spell would work just fine. He just was eager to end this conversation.

Anna kept her eyes on the floor, her mind reeling from the sudden comment. She had thought they were growing closer… but in reality….

They were not friends. He did not view her as a worthy companions. Anna frowned.

He must view her as a child, she realized, a nuisance, nothing more.

But then why did he save her?

Why did he speak so tenderly to her?

There had to be something there... he had to view her with some sort of friendship.

Rising, keeping her back towards Kratos, she announced that she was ready. He stepped forward, coming very close to her. Anna could feel his shadow as it stretched over her back.

"It will be more effective within close range." He explained.

Anna nodded and heard as Kratos began to mutter his spell. A warm light began to cover Anna's back; she though she could feel her skin pull as it closed back together – it wasn't painful, rather it was warm and soothing. Anna let out a sigh of relief as the aching pain of bruised muscles and the sharp tenderness of cut skin slowly disappeared. Soon, she felt no hurt at all. At least not physically. Her heart still gave off a painful throb every time her heart beat.

"I'm done." Kratos informed her.

Anna looked back at the man. He had already turned and was walking to his desk, moving things back into place and putting his vials back in the drawers. She watched as he scooped up the doll as well, putting it in the drawer with a few other things. He seemed to take no notice of her.

Anna stood awkwardly for a moment; she didn't know what to do. Now that she was healed, she had no reason to stay; but Anna did not want to be alone. She dreaded going back to her room – what if Kvar was there.

"Umm….." Anna stated.

Kratos shot a look at her from over his shoulder as he placed the last vial away.

"Do you mind if I stay here a bit… I…. I don't want to be alone."

Kratos remained silent for a moment, but to Anna it seemed like eternity. What if he said no? Was she to forward to ask? He did just tell her that they weren't friends… but surely… surely he wouldn't turn her away… not when she was feeling so… alone. He blinked once at her before turning and stating gruffly:

"Do what you will."

Kratos' hadn't said she had to leave…

So she stayed.

She peered at Kratos, who seemed to be suddenly unaware of her existence. The man strolled over to a bookshelf lining his walls. He scanned the books, and finding one, reached for it. He stared at it a moment before putting it back and searching the titles once more. Anna watched him in silence – he seemed absorbed in his task; his eyes were focused only on the books before him. Before long, he found another – pulled it out and glanced at it briefly, flipping through the pages. His lips turned upwards into a strange sort of grin; he turned from the shelf and went to a chair in the corner of his room.

It was like she wasn't even there; he became lost in his reading. Anna looked at him intently; his eyes were concentrated, his brow furrowed in thought. His lips were closed, pressed in a hard line. His head was casually resting on one of his propped hands. His shaggy hair cast strange shadows on his face, causing his eyes to look a deeper shade of brown. However, when he would turn the page, his head would shift slightly, catching the light, making his eyes shine like a dark garnet, then brown again. Anna cocked her head.

Kratos finally seemed aware that someone was staring at him. His steady eyes stopped scanning the page. They stayed frozen on the page for a moment before he quickly glanced up, placing them on Anna. Anna blushed, realizing that she had been caught staring.

"What are you reading?" Anna asked, desperate for some sort of distraction from her increasingly red cheeks.

Kratos glanced looked at Anna a moment before returning his eyes to his task at hand.

"A book." He replied coolly, a slight satisfired smirk creeping across his face.

Anna's eyes narrowed, "That's not what I meant. I mean, what is the book about?"

"Humans."

"Why are you studying humans?"

"I am curious as to what is needed to wield magic swords."

"Well that's easy. Your exsphere allows you to do that. You weild magic swords, don't you?"

"Only to a certain extent. There are some I am unable to use."

Anna stepped slightly closer. Kratos paid no mind. She continued her inquiry.

"What kinds are you unable to use?"

Kratos let out an audible sigh to show his irritation and kept his eyes on his book, ignoring her question. Anna took another step closer. Then another. Soon she was standing right in front of him. Anna peered over the book to look at the strange writing there. Kratos glanced up at her and defensively pulled his treasure back, as if he was a spoiled child unwilling to share.

"If you'd like to read, I have a myriad of books you could choose from." Kratos stated dryly, glancing over at his immense bookshelf.

Anna looked sheepish for a moment before she followed his gaze to the old bookshelf – he was right, there were a plethora of books. Each one looked old, the colors faded. Anna took a step forward to the bookshelf. There was one book in particular that caught her eye. It was deep green, the leather looked old and warn. Anna reached up in an attempt to grasp it, but she found she was too short. She stood, hand outstretched as far as she could on her tip-toes but it was to no avail. She let out a sigh, hands on her hips. She jumped – still couldn't reach it.

"Allow me." A sudden voice called behind her - it was close, she could feel his breath upon her ear; she flinched in surprise. Kratos must have left his chair. He reached up, his hand high above her head, and gracefully pulled down the desired book with ease. He glanced at it before giving Anna a sharp stare.

"Interesting choice." He stated, handing her the book. Anna took the precious gift in her hands and stared at the leather bound cover. Kratos walked past her and resumed his perch in his chair, eyes once again glued to the pages.

Anna stared at the letters that made the title of the book. She swallowed, nervously looking at Kratos before she opened it; a light smell came to greet her. It was old, and musty, yet strangely pleasant. It smelled like aged leather and fine wood – it was very similar to Kratos' smell. She flipped through the pages, the scent rising off of them like steam. Ther were no pictures. Anna frowned at the discovery. She looked over at Kratos once more – he flipped another page, ignorant of her plight.

Anna looked down at the book. Interesting choice he had said….what made it an interesting choice? Anna burned with curiosity. There was only one way to find out. She walked over to the silent angel, standing directly in front of him once more. A shadow fell upon Kratos' page and he cast a slightly annoyed look at Anna.

"I can't read this." Anna stated.

Kratos looked back down at his book, "That's because it is in the Angelic Language." He flipped the page, "At least the first part is. The second half of the book should be translated. Read that."

Anna glanced away, still holding the book.

"No…. I mean… even if it wasn't… even if it was completely in our language… I wouldn't be able to read it."

Kratos hand froze mid page turning. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet Anna, but she found she could not look at him.

"You can't read?" He asked her flatly.

Anna nervously scanned the room. "Well… I can… a little. I mean, before I came here I was learning, but just the basics. After I came here, well, nobody took the time to teach me. It seemed pretty silly for me to learn how to read – at least that's what Kvar said."

Kratos' face darkened at the mention of the half-elves name.

"I see." He stated solemnly.

Anna didn't know how to respond so she remained quiet, still clutching the green book in her hands. She began to drum her small fingers against the leather - it made a soft consistent purr. The quiet man before her let out an audible sigh, closing his book.

"We will have to remedy that." He stated, holding out his hand, "give me the book."

Anna felt her heart flutter as she handed him the book; once again the very tips of their fingers met. It almost seemed as though his hand lingered there a moment before he took the book. He stood, walking past Anna and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Come." He instructed. Anna obeyed, taking her seat next to Kratos. She hadn't ever been so closer to him. Their shoulders were touching, so were their legs. She leaned in to look at the book, and realizes she could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

He was so very, very near.

She peered curiously at the book in an attempt to distract herself, attempting to focus at the letters at hand– the swooping figures before her seemed to dance about the page – she wasn't sure if she could ever make any sense of it. She took her finger and traced one of the strange letters.

Kratos watched her intently, Anna being unaware. He stared at her eyes, which widened and shone with delight and eagerness. Her lips pursed in curiosity and her eyebrows raised in confusion and surprise. She looked completely innocent in that moment, as her fingers traced the page. Kratos looked down at her hand as it gracefully outlined the elegant letters. Her hand was pale, it seemed to glow in the flickering light of the candles around. Kratos felt the sudden urge to scoop up that dainty hand and hold it tightly in his. He glanced at his own fingers that were curled around the book - the tips were calloused and hard. the rest of his deft hands spread out behind the worn leather – such hands, surely they would break such small feminine hands as Anna. He looked at her once more, but this time her own eyes met his, causing his heart to take a sudden leap. He attempted to ignore it, but a she spoke, it began to increase in pace.

"So what does it say?" she asked, 'Is this Angelic?"

Kratos withdrew his eyes from her and looked at the page and shook his head.

"No. This is our language. And as for what it says, well, that is what you are going to try to find out."

Anna glared at him, "I have hardly attempted to read these past 12 years. I can't just start again now."

"You have to start somewhere. Why not with this. You selected it."

Anna pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes.

"Enough. Try." he demanded.

Anna let out a groan as she stared at the page.

"O-n-…c….e… Once!" Anna looked up at Kratos who nodde din approval.

"Good. Continue."

"O.."

"No. Try again."

"U?"

He nodded.

"P….o….m…."

"Incorrect."

"That's an m!"

"It is not."

"Okay…." Anna tried to remember, when she was younger she always got Ms and Ws mixed up… maybe it was a W…. "A w then…"

"…"

Well... obviously that wasn't right...What was the letter she got mixed up with W? oh yeah….

"V?" she guessed.

"You're guessing. Take the time to look at it. What is it?"

Anna looked again – then she remembered. It was an N. Of course!

"N!" she stated confidently.

Kratos nodded in approval. And Anna continued. Some time and some corrections later, Anna had made it through the first line.

"Once upon a time…" She stated once she figured out the opening line, her brows furrowed and she looked up at Kratos, "is this…. A children's book!?"

Kratos' lip twitched into a half smile as he stared at her in amusement.

"Yes." He sated.

Anna glanced to the ground – so that's why he said it was an interesting choice…. Of course she had chosen a children's book! He would never let her live this down… She glanced up at him...

"Will you read the rest?"

"..."

"Just a little bit? Please?" And suddenly Anna's eyes became even larger. Kratos lips tightened again and he lifted up the book.

"ONce upon a time... there exited a giant tree..."

"You were right, Yuan..." Mithos stated after the enraged blond half-elf left the room. He had stormed in, raging about Kratos... the situation had been made clear in instants... Kratos had intervened, "Kratos does _see_ that woman.

"What will you do, My Lord?" Yuan asked.

Yggdrasil just smiled, "I will make the most of it." He sated, "I am sure it is but a passing fancy. Much like Solielle... he will forget her in time. But in the meantime... I will use this for my advantage. Send for them."

Yuan bowed deeply to Yggdrasil then started off toward's Kratos room...

He knew the man was attracted to the woman... he just hadn't realized how extensive it was.

This changed things... if Kratos was defending this woman, it meant that he had to feel something for her... something beyond admiration... something like... affection. If that was so, then Yuan had done a terrible thing by notifying Mithos of Kratos' alleged affection. Yes, he was going to use it as a minor distraction for Mithos while he carried on his plans... but if this became a serious thing... well then, both Anna and Kratos would be in danger.

Mithos was a jealous man - no, boy. He wouldn't take kindly to anyone who threatened to steal the affection of the few friends he had. Yuan scoffed to himself bitterly - ha! friends. What friendship they had left was nothing but mangled remnants of euphamized memories. What did he care what Mithos did to Kratos and that woman so long as it meant Mithos was unaware of his intentions?

But that was the problem... Yuan did care.

He still cared for his friend, Kratos.

Anna was dissapointed when Kratos' ocean voice stopped reading and and handed the book back to Anna.

"You're turn." He told her.

Anna stared at the book, a question forming in her mind - it did not stay there long as she released it, giving Kratos' a playful smirk as she asked, "Why do you have a children's book in the first place?"

Kratos' stony melted into a deeper scowl, "I collect many books. I am not sure how this one ended up here."

Anna pursed her lips at him, signifying that she did not believe him.

"Will you continue? Or are you done?" he asked her.

Anna looked at the book once more.

"You know, no one took the time to teach me to read. Well, I guess Forcystus tried but after a while he said I was hopeless." She did not notice Kratos' face drop at the mention of the green-haired half elf. "But all I had to do was just guess wrong a few times then he'd tell me the answer so… none of it really stuck."

She looked at Kratos. He seemed suddenly more irritated than before.

"You're a good teacher!" She stated.

Kratos looked forlornly to the side. His face darkened and his eyes seemed to be covered by strange sheen – he was suddenly in the past. Anna realized she had said something…wrong. However she couldn't help the next words that slipped out of her mouth as they donned on her.

"Oh, perhaps you don't view me as a friend because you view me as a student…"

Kratos' eyes widened. He stood up abruptly, leaving the book at his side.

"We are not friends, nor a student and a teacher, or any of that nonsense." He stated coldy. He walked over towards his chair where he picked up his book, sat and began to read again. This time, though, his eyes were not focused on the page – they seemed far away and focused on something else. His fingers reached up for his chest, he touched something hidden there lightly before withdrawing his fingers.

A reminder of his punishment.

Anna sat quietly on the bed a moment more. She glanced at the green book beside her.

What was wrong with this man? One moment he was tender and caring, the next he was cold and aloof and just plain rude! She continued to stare at the book. Her face hardening as she did.

This was ridiculous.

She had enough.

Anna grabbed the book and stood up. She stormed over to Kratos. She roughly dropped the book ontop of the one he was reading. Kratos looked up, slightly stunned.

"What is your problem?" Anna demanded. The cold angel's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at the enraged woman before him. He blinked twice in confusion and Anna continued.

"You're bipolar. One minute, you're very kind to me and the next you're a complete jerk! It's maddening!"

She continued to stare at him intensely.

"Lady Irving…"

"Don't Lady Irving me! We are at a level of friendship that you can call me Anna."

"We aren't friends." Kratos repeated coldly, folding his arms.

"Then what do you call this...this thing we have? You saved me from Kvar, healed me, helped me read… but it's not only that… you kept my doll… you helped me get my key crest….. you look out for me. You have since the beginning. That's what friends do. What is this then if not some sort of friendship... granted a very strange friendship?"

"…"

"Why do you dislike me so much? Why do you take pains to avoid me? You help me, then you run away as though I am toxic… as if you regret it….I don't understand."

Kratos was sure he could see fire burning in those deep green eyes. Kratos finally closed his mouth, turning his head away.

"You're acting like a child." He finally sated, looking at his book though the words were swimming beneath his tireless gaze.

"And you're acting like a son of a -"

But Anna's last words were cut off by a sudden nock at the door. Kratos stood up and blew past Anna, she followed him on his heels.

"You can't run from me forever." She stated.

"I'm not running." He muttered, "I just don't participate in menial discussion."

"So, I'm menial? Then why do you help me? For goodness sakes, _stop running."_

Kratos stopped for a moment. Run… run from Anna? Yes, that was exactly what he was doing and he knew it. He had to run, if he didn't he would become more attached. If that happened everything would become so much more… complicated. And it was chaotic enough as it was! He closed his eyes and turned to her once more. His eyes met hers, flashing green, full of anger and hurt – he had put those emotions there. He had caused her pain this time. The words he had prepared faltered as he stared at those green eyes… he didn't want to hurt her, that that was clearly what he was doing…. His expression softened as did hers when she saw his face melt to concern. He opened his mouth.

"An—" he started, but he did not get to finish that word that was so sweet to him for there was another knock on the door, this time louder and more persistent. Kratos turned once more, leaving a perplexed Anna behind him. He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar condescending glare.

"Yuan." Kratos greeted, "What do you want?"

Yuan peered past him into the room where he caught a glimpse of the girl. Her face was downcast – there were traces of anger and confusion mixed upon her features.

"Am I…interrupting something?" The half-elf asked mockingly. Pulling his gaze from Anna and resting his blue green eyes upon Kratos once more. He gave him a searching stare, Kratos continued to stare back – he was determined not to let this man see anything he was feeling right now. He didn't trust Yuan enough for that.

"What do you want?" Kratos repeated, ignoring his question.

"Lord Yggdrasil wants to see you." He explained.

"Fine. I will come shortly.

"No you don't understand." Yuan continued he shot a look back at Anna.

"What do you mean?"

Yuan let out an irritated groan, "I mean, he wants both of you to come, you idiotic human."

He shot a look back at Anna then back to Kratos, giving him a slight smirk.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Man... it's late. Time for bed. But it is done. Mwahaha! More to come shortly. I can't think of any closing comments...<p>

Up next: Yggdrasil reassigns Anna's overseer... to Kratos. He gives them a mission... can they work together with tensions so high? Stay tuned!

Thanks again for staying in tune and for all your support. It means a whoooole lot. I will continue to write as much as a can! ^.^


	15. Chapter 14: On Guard

Funny story - I tried to post this last night but the sight was down.  
>Chapter 14 is done! More of a filler chapter but there is some fluff at the end that will hopefully make up for it. I realize the story is dragging a bit, but Chapter 15 is started and should be a bit more exciting - more action to come! Hoorah! Thanks for the support from everyone.<p>

This chapter is brought to you by: Encouragement... because I was lying in bed when I got to reviews and then had the sudden urge to write. So Thanks for that!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, then Regal would have different theme music. Honestly, his music reminds me of some weirdy strange seduction saxophone attempt that just went wrong... just my opinion.

Rated T for violence and mild language... Contains spoilers. But hopefully you know that by now.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: On Guard<strong>

It didn't take long for them to reach the throne room. Anna had only been there a few times before, but each time it was unsetting. That strangest thing was the large dragon that guarded the throne room – the massive creature would stand in front of the door; as they past, Anna was sure she could hear the fire burning in his chest as he breathed in; his breath was stridulous as menacing - almost like a low growl that was ubiquitous. The scaly beast always seemed strangely aware of Anna, he would turn one of his dark snakelike eyes to her as she walked by. Anna always kept her eyes down, as the beast let out a sort of sigh mixed with a growl. Yuan and Kratos seemed unphased by the hulking creature. They strode past him confidently as Anna stayed close to their heels.

They entered. Yggdrasil was perched on his throne in his normal pose. Casually one leg crossed over the other, his head laid as though he was bored on the tip of his finger and thumb. There was another person kneeling in front of the throne. Anna recognized him immediately - Kvar. Anna swallowed, slowing down her pace some. Kratos glanced back at her in an attempt to reassure her, but Anna withdrew her gaze from him angrily.

She didn't want his help. Not if he would just push her away again.

They approached, each swooping down into the kneeling position, greeting their Lord.

"I have brought Lord Kratos and Lady Anna as you have requested, sir." Yuan stated.

"How may we serve you, My Lord?" Kratos asked, his deep voice echoing through the strange hall.

Anna stole a look at Kvar who was staring at them angrily. His cold blue eyes kept darting from Anna to Kratos; the blue seemed to increase in malicious iciness with each glance.

"I have heard numerous interesting reports today…" Yggdrasil began slowly, "The first, was that Lady Anna had tried to escape. The second was that she did not really escape, rather, she aided in the defense of a half-elf village - Tretra i believe. The third was that you, Kratos, attempted to take Kvar's charge away from him."

"He did, indeed, my Lord. That is why that… maggot is with him now. If I were –"

"Silence, Kvar." Yggdrasil ordered coolly, he looked at Anna, "You, A012, Lady Anna. Why did you leave without an escort? I am sure your privileges were made clear…"

Anna glanced up from her bowing, "Sir, I was made aware of the situation at Tretra by overhearing… Lady Angelica and Pronyma… I thought that perhaps I could help… My intention was to return to Welgaia straight away. In fact, I was at the portal when I met Kvar…"

"It doesn't matter where I found her! She disobeyed! Lord Yggdrasil, I think we should remove this vermin from Welgaia and let her rot with the other despicable creatures of her kind in my ranch."

"If you did that, Lord Yggdrasil," Kratos interjected, "the sudden change in the experiment may lead to undesirable results."

Anna didn't look at Kratos though her instinct was too steal a glimpse of him. She was conflicted – she didn't want to go with Kvar, but she was still angry with Kratos for treating her the way that he did. She closed her eyes – perhaps she was being foolish. Her intention for now was to do whatever she needed to stay out of Kvar's clutches. Even if Kratos was being a complete moron.

"It's _my_ experiment!" Kvar hissed, his voice was cool, he turned to Yggdrasil, "The experiment has slowed considerably since the addition of the key crest. Perhaps a change in the procedure would help the experiment – I say we removed the damned thing. She doesn't deserve it anyways."

"You forget that Lady Irving is more than just an experiment, Kvar." Kratos stated, his voice was calm, but he spoke quickly, "She is a living being, and a member of Cruxis. Just like you."

Anna this time could not help but dart her eyes towards Kratos.. He really was looking out for her. Saying such things… at a time like this… it was dangerous. And yet, he continued to aide her.. right in front of Yggdrasil no less!

"She is nothing but the experiment!" Kvar shouted, "That's what she is hear for! Her life means nothing without the Angelous Project! She is just another worthless human without it!"

Anna's eyes widened. She darted her head to the floor… just an experiment… nothing more… deep down she knew that, but... it still hurt for it to be said aloud. Part of her still believed she had been saved for some other reason besides being an experiment; it was a hope she nursed daily. She thought she had been saved… no, she _had_ been saved. Yggdrasil had pulled her from that destroyed town She had been chosen… she had been chosen and saved and therefore was allowed to be a part of the experiment. Anna closed her eyes.

She had to be worth more than just the project. She couldn't have been saved for just that….

"Humans have no purpose except the purpose that we give them – exsphere production." Kvar stated harshly. His words were pointed, and directed not only at Anna, but Kratos as well, his last word were said slowly. "Those who think otherwise are_ fools_."

"Enough, Kvar." Yggdrasil ordered, he stared at the four people before him, his eyes scanning each of them. Kvar seethed in anger, his body visibly shaking; Anna kept her eyes down. Yuan and Kratos both remained still, though Kratos glanced up at Yggdrasil once more; he gave him a stern look, one that Yggdrasil had seen thousands of years ago – He immediately recognized it – it was a look that meant he was determined to accomplish his goals. Yggdrasil smiled a small, twisted smile.

"Perhaps Kvar is right… perhaps there needs to be a change in the experiment."

Anna felt her heart sink in her chest… if the order came from Yggdrasil himself, she really would be sent to a ranch. Her key crest would be removed; she would be tortured and beaten and... Kratos would never be able to assist her again.

She would never see Kratos again.

"Sire…" Kratos began, but he stopped speaking as soon as Yggdrasil began speaking again.

"Kvar, Yuan, you are excused. And Kvar," Yggdrasil spoke more slowly, he stared at his fingers casually as he spoke, "I am removing you from your position as the head of the experiment."

Anna's head jerked towards Yggdrasil – she was grateful that he was not looking at her – she quickly bowed her head again in respect; Kvar was being removed from being in charge of the experiment? Was she finally free?

Kvar immediately began to protest.

"What? Lord Yggdrasil! If I have done something to displease you…"

"You have done nothing to displese me, Kvar, I am simply taking your advice – change is needed. If this change brings about negative results, well then, you may have A012 back. But for now, my decision is final."

"But…"

"Final." Yggdrasil repeated, this time, however the word was hardened and forceful; there was a threat woven into that one word. Kvar did not mistake the tone; he clenched his fists, standing and bowed once more to Yggdrasil.

"Whatever…. My Lord commands." Kvar whispered vehemently, though braided within his acceptance was defeat. He turned and began to walk away briskly.

"You, too, Yuan, I have no need of you at this moment. Leave us."

Yuan stood and bowed. Turning away from Yggdrasil, Yuan gave one last long stare at Kratos; the brown eyes met the blue-green eyes and for a moment there was a warning there. Kratos could not quite make it out… but he could tell that Yuan was… concerned for him. Kratos felt a moment of confusion at the fact that the blue-haired half-elf was suddenly anxious for his welfare - it had been years since he showed any genuine concern for Kratos. Before he could read more into the gaze, Yuan quickly walked away, trailing at a distance from the fuming Kvar.

Yggdrasil waited for the sound of the mighty door to close behind the two half-elves before he resumed speaking.

"Kratos… why have you taken such a sudden interest in this girl?"

Anna felt her cheeks burn hot red. Interest? What a strange question… and to ask it in front of both of them in such a confrontational way. Anna side glanced at Kratos, waiting for his answer, but the peculiar man remained silent.

"Is it because she too, is human?" Yggdrasil asked.

Anna felt her heart quicken – that would makes sense. There was this certain draw to Kratos because he was human; because of that, he had been the first one that she trusted there. She remembered running to him, clinging to his legs when she was a little girl. So much had changed since then, and yet, out of everyone, he was still the one that she trusted the most. In a strange sort of way, she was still like that child, clinging to his knees. But instead of seeking protection, now she was seeking something else... What did she want from Kratos? Approval? Acceptance?...Affection?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Yggdrasil continued to speak, "Or, perhaps it is something else?" he asked.

Once again there was only silence; Yggdrasil let out a sigh.

"So stubborn. No matter. Since you have expressed such interest in this woman, I am giving her to you."

Anna saw from the corner of her eye as Kratos' shaggy head whipped up and he stared at his leader.

"Excuse me, my lord?" He asked, slightly confused at his meaning.

"Yes. I am putting you in charge of the Angelous Project. This woman is in your care now. You must document the progress of the stone. And she is still to have an escort… to be more specific, _you_ are to be her escort from now on until I deem it otherwise. You are never to part from her. Do you understand?"

Kratos' lips tightened and he stared at his master. "Sir," He began, "I am not sure this is wise…"

"You were the one who was so insistent that she be removed from Kvar's care. It is only natural, then, that you should take her."

"She's a child." Kratos protested stiffly, "I do not have time to look after a child."

Anna peered vehemently up at Kratos; he was at it again. Pushing her away – one minute he was defending her and the next he acted as though she was the bane of his existence –nothing but a problem to him.

"I am not a child." She retorted angrily.

"Only a child would protest as such to such an accusation." Kratos returned, his voice hardened and deep. Anna scowled, turning her attention back to Yggdrasil.

"If she is going to be that much of a problem, I could call Kvar back." Yggdrasil suggested.

There was a pause before Kratos answered. Anna felt her heart tighten in her chest – he wouldn't return her to Kvar, would he? He wouldn't be so determined to avoid her that he would subject her to that… monster again.. would he?

"No. I shall take charge of her." Kratos finally stated, "For now."

"Good. Then I have a mission for you both. Go to Tethe'alla. There you are to deliver the next oracle determining the marriage to produce the next Chosen. The Oracle is intended to unite Sir Brayden Wilder and Mylene Trifey." Lord Yggdrasil explained.

"What angel should serve as the Oracle?" Kratos asked.

"I should think that obvious. Lady Anna, of course."

Anna swallowed. Serve as an oracle? She had heard of angels desending down to serve roles of guiding Chosens or visiting humans in order to arrange marriages to produce a new Chosen. But she never once in her whole life dreamed of acting as one herself.

"I understand." Kratos confirmed.

"Good. You may leave then."

Both Anna and Kratos finally rose from the ground, giving one last bow before turning and walking towards the door. Kratos took the lead and Anna strolled behind. She was grateful to Kratos – he had come to her aide yet again. But she was still angry at the fact he had once again called her a child. If he continued to push her away, now that they were assigned to be together, it would drive her mad.

Suddenly Kratos stopped; Anna stopped too, and watched as the man turned towards Yggdrasil once more.

"Lord Yggdrasil. If I may. You asked me to tell you when if I ever decided on someone who I would think should be the next Grand Cardinal. I would like to submit commander Forcystus from the Asgard Ranch. He was the one who apparently defended Tretra and took control of the situation. I hear… he is an excellent man." Kratos stated.

Anna's eyes widened as the words fell upon her. She looked at Kratos, who refused to meet her gaze but continued to stare at Yggdrasil. The blond angel cocked his head slightly, slightly smiling.

"Yes, i heard he was the one to lead the fighting..." he paused for a moment, tilting his head at Kratos, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I always hold your opinion in the highest regard, Kratos. I appreciate your input."

Kratos gave him a nod and turned once again, this time leaving the exit for sure. Anna followed. They past the giant dragon once more and Anna suppressed a shudder as she could feel the dark cold eyes follow her. There was another growl as she passed.

The two humans walked in silence as they made their way to the portal that would lead them down to Tethe'alla. Kratos would not look at Anna at all. Anna was determined not to speak to him until he addressed her first; she didn't want to be the only one trying. But soon, the fact that Kratos had gone out of his way to help Forcystus began to weigh on Anna... not only that but the thought of continued silence for the entire trip to Tethe'all man Anna cringe. She let out a great sigh before she finally addressed the silent stony man.

"Thank you for… looking out for Forcystus." Anna whispered silently.

Kratos did not look back at her but continued to walk in silence.

"Are you going to… just ignore me the whole time we are together?" She asked, somewhat tartly.

"…."

"Because if you do, it will only make me push for conversation more intently." Anna challnged, smiling somewhat playfully at him. Kratos quickly glanced behind him and caught the smirk. He jerked his eyes back, closing them – ignoring her would be near impossible.

"Kraaaaatooooosss..."

No. Just impossible.

"Let's just… try to get along for now, okay? I finally am free from Kvar, I don't want this to be a miserable experience as well…"

Kratos let out a great sigh and stopped walking, turning abruptly to face the green eyed girl. Anna, however, was surprised by the sudden stop in motion, and whammed into the tall man, sending her stumbling backwards; and hand reached out and caught her before she fell. Anna could feel the rough calluses on the man's partially gloved hand. They were rough and strong, and warm and hard, yet surprisingly gentle. His hand lingered around her wrist for a moment, it seemed to tighten and then released.

"Be careful." He whispered tightly.

"Well you stopped so suddenly…. How was I supposed to know…" came the saucy reply.

"If you stay alert and on guard at all times, then such trivial actions such as stopping will not affect you so drastically."

"But it's silly to stay on guard all the time…."

"Why? If you are always alert, you cannot be harmed. Once we go down to Tethe'alla we will be accosted by monsters and bandits alike. You must always be prepared. Consider this a warning."

"I've been to Tethe'alla many time before, I've always been able to handle myself." Anna retorted, putting her hands on her hips, "Believe it or not, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. You're always so condescending to me. Treating me like a child..."

"You _are_ a child."

"If I act childish it's only because you treat me like one." Anna replied heatedly.

"If you responded like an adult then I would treat you like one."

Anna opened her mouth and then closed it, refusing to say more.

"Are you done then?" Kratos asked.

"No. I am just trying to be stony, cold, and rude like you. Because apparently that's how you act like an adult."

Kratos rolled his eyes, turned and resumed walking, Anna trailed behind him, trying to match his pace.

"Remember what I told you. Keep your guard up." Kratos reminded Anna.

"See? You always go about spouting condescending statements like that... it's irritating when you treat me like I am some naive little girl."

"… It's because...I just don't want to see any harm come to you." Kratos finally admitted quietly, though hesitantly.

Anna felt a rush of pink flush her cheeks. Her pace slowed; she bashfully lifted up one of her hands behind her head and rubbed it bashfully. "Fine I'll be careful." She promised as she shifted slightly uncomfortably. Her hand dropped, her playful grin resuming; she peered at Kratos questioningly,

"Why did you stop so suddenly just then anyway? It seemed like you were going to say something..."

Kratos stared at Anna's green eyes for a moment before speaking. He was captivated by the fire that burned there…

"I wanted to apologize." He stated, looking down at her briefly before withdrawing his gaze, "I was rude earlier; just now but also in my room. I am sorry."

Anna's jaw dropped wide enough to fit a fist through it as she heard the man's apology. She blinked a few times before straightening, her arms, letting them fall to her side.

"I don't know what to say…" Anna declared, blankly staring at him.

"….'it's fine' would do... Or you don't have to say anything." Kratos replied continuing his brisk pace. Anna trailed at his heels for a moment before catching up and walking at his side.

"It's fine." She stated pointedly, looking up and giving Kratos a playful smile. His lip twitched in return.

What was he doing? This was dangerous.

"Hey, Kratos. Don't let your guard down either." Anna commanded after a slight pause, "I don't want you to get hurt either, so keep your guard up."

Kratos nodded, "Always." He avowed, stealing one more look at her bright green eyes before looking ahead.

Stay on guard. Kratos always was on guard… at least he used to be. He recently discovered that a pair of green eyes had the uncanny ability to disarm him with in moments… leaving him uncomfortably exposed.

He peeked at the girl once more. She seemed suddenly engaged in her own thoughts, smiling happily to herself. Kratos craved for those green eyes to look at him once more, but at the same time he was relieved they didn't.

His guard was down, and he knew it.

He was extremely vulnerable. He sighed inwardly and cursed his weakness.

One more look from those green eyes… and any of the shabby defense he had left would come crumbling down.

He had to remain on guard.

But that, he knew, was impossible.

All right! One down... *insert number here* to go. As I have said, Chapter 15 is currently in the process of being written. It should be posted up shortly. I am doing my best to get the story done before I go! I hate when people leave you hanging. Every spare moment I have goes to writing... and sometimes sleep is sacrificed as well (always willingly! Don't sleep much anyways). I can sleep when i am dead! Mwahahaha!...

Lots more coming up... so Stay tuned! Anna gets to play angel next. Hoorah! That should be fun.


End file.
